Hearts Can Be Mended
by sesshys-flame-of-faith
Summary: It's good but really OOC! Inuyasha betrays Kagome again and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala are all fed up with it so they join Sesshoumarus group, will this be chaos or love. Kag:Sess a little San:Mir Inu:OC KIK BASHING you have been warned. Please R
1. Secrets and Betrayal

Sfof: So! Here I am, back and ready to write, before I add any more chapters, I am going to be, editing and improving all of my previous chapters. This one is the first one, so hope that it passes your inspections. Please be patient with me. I will work on this as fast as I can. Thank you to all of my loyal readers that have already reviled and left me some wonderful comments. I really appreciate it; it helps me to want to write even more.

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

Normal

With that over and done with, on with the story, this is a Kagome/Sesshoumaru fan fiction and it might be Kikyo bashing so if you like Kikyo, than leave now.

**Chapter 1 Secrets and Betrayal**

Kagome ran; she ran as fast as she could, away from all of the frustration, pain, and anger.

_I can't believe he couldn't at least tell me that he chose Kikyo. _Kagome thought as she just kept running blindly through the forest not caring where she ended up, legs moving as fast as her thoughts. _Why would he do that, even after all we'd been through together. I didn't even get to tell him what my mother told me, about who and what I really am._

-Flashback-

"Kagome, come here," called her mother, from the kitchen.

"Coming," She replied while running down the stairs, jumping the last few at the bottom.

"Kagome, I have something I need to tell you. It's something that has been kept a secret for your safety in this era, but with you traveling to the Feudal Era, perhaps it will help keep you safe there instead. Though if you would like you can chose to wait to learn it until you are eighteen." explained her mother.

"Whatever it is mom, if you feel I should know it, and that it can help then I would like to know," replied Kagome wondering what could possibly be on her mother's mind.

"Kagome," began her mother slowly, obviously wondering how to begin, "you're a demon, a full blooded youkai." Kagome paled, shock overcoming her as she fell onto the couch in the living room. Her mother walked over and kneeled in front of her, placing her hands on her knees. "When you were born you father and I put a concealment spell on you, to hide your looks and your powers. I can take it off when you want me to or I can teach you how to take it off and put it on, on your own. You are a very strong youkai with miko and demon powers when the concealment spell is removed all of your demonic features will come forth. Also, when you were young, your father would take you to the dojo, and practice with you. When he died, I thought it would be safer for you, to hide these memories and pretend that you, and the rest of the family, were human." she explained. "When the concealment spell is removed, the lock on those memories will also be released. Letting you remember all that your father taught you, though you might be a bit rusty with your abilities. I figure Inuyasha can help with that, along with your other friends in the past."

"What kind of demon am I, momma?" asked Kagome, still trying to process all that her mother told her.

"You are a miko and kitsune youkai mix; you are more powerful than many other youkai out there. You are the princess of the southern lands NOT Kikyo's reincarnation, I don't know where that came from. You have the potential to become the strongest being on this planet, if you learn to use your power wisely," Kagome's mother explained excitedly.

"Wow…ummmmm, how can I be a miko and a demon?" Kagome asked, her mother's excitement influencing her.

Kagome's mother moved to the couch, sitting beside her daughter. "Well…before I met your father, I was a miko, from this era. I didn't know that I was, or that mikos and demons really existed. I worked on this shrine with my father, your grandpa, who by the way is not a demon. Your father came through the well, hurt and confused. On my way to school, I found him, wandering around the shrine. I first thought that he was in costume for a festival or something. Then I saw the wounds and the blood. He looked and me, and fell to the ground. I of course helped him, nursing him back to health, much to my father's dismay. We learned about each other, and he told me how he came to be here. He fell through the well during a battle, and ended up here. He was the prince soon to be lord of the south, and they were trying to take his birthright. The man trying to do this was a half-demon, by the name of Naraku." Kagome gasped and stared at her mother.

"Naraku?" Kagome started to tremble.

"Yes Kagome, the very same Naraku that you and your friends are battling now." Kagome's mother explained. Watching the many expressions moving across her daughters face. "Anyway, your father and I grew close, learning to love each other. He knew eventually he would have to return through the well, but did not want to leave. He knew I was human, and that I would die, much sooner than he. To fix this he found an age old drink, said to turn a human into a demon. Bringing it back to me, he asked me if I would consider becoming a demon. The only problem is that I was a miko, he explained to me my powers, and was surprised that I didn't even know what I was. Neither of us knew how the drink would affect me, being a miko. The drink itself was demonic in nature. He was hesitant to try, but I chose to do it so that I could be with him. It hurt, but I lived, though barely from what he told me. That is how you are miko and demon, you got it from me. He brought me through the well and trained me, finding a miko willing to teach me, was not easy that's for sure. After I got pregnant, we came back here, and had a beautiful baby girl, shortly followed by a handsome baby boy. He loved you, very much, but soon it came to his attention that his lands were again in danger. He left here, returning through the well, and hasn't returned. I don't know if he even still lives."

Kagome sat, thinking over her mother's words. Wondering if her father was alive or not. A small piece of hope grew in her heart. Maybe if he was alive, she could find him. And if he wasn't at least she and her mother would get closure.

"Kagome?" she snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at her mother. "Your brother doesn't know yet, and I am not sure yet when I want to tell him. So please remember to keep this to yourself, alright dear?" Kagome nodded at her mother, knowing that wouldn't be a problem with how often she was gone. Kagome's eyes brightened, "Mama, what do you look like?" Her mother laughed and smiled, shaking her head.

"That my dear is for another time." Kagome's face fell and she glared at her mother as she walked back into the kitchen, laughing at the disgruntled look on her daughters face.

-End Flashback—

Kagome smiled at the memory. Her mother had talked to her again later, asking her when she wanted the concealment off. Kagome thinking about Sota and not wanting him to find out before her mother was ready, said it would be best once she was in the past. So her mother had taught her how to access her miko abilities to release the spell, explaining that after she recovered her memories that she would be able to use her kitsune abilities to do it.

Kagome tripped over a branch and almost fell, snapping out of the lingering memory, she returned to her earlier thoughts. _Inuyasha how could you betray me like that again, after all the times when you said you'd protect me. How can you protect me from yourself? _ Kagome tripped again and fell hard to the ground, but refused to get up. She just lay there sobbing. _That's the last straw Inuyasha, no more will you hurt me, and I no longer love you. I won't let myself endure anymore pain. I am a Kitsune youkai and damn it_, _I will act like one. I am stronger than you have ever been and ever will be. _And with those thoughts finished, Kagome stood up and released the concealment spell.

So, what do you think, can everyone notice the differences or is it not really noticeable. Let me know, what you think! Thank you all and please, pretty please review! ^^


	2. Taste the Dirt, Inuyasha

Sesshy:-runs around chasing Sfof- give me back my Tenseiga!

Sfof: nope nope nope nope -notices the crowd- HEY! Sorry no time. -runs away, and calls back over shoulder- ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE!

-_Thoughts-_

"Talking"

Normal

Chapter 2 Eat the DIRT!

Kagome barely dodged the attack as it came swinging toward her head. The lower level demon growled and swung his other arm into her gut, throwing her into a nearby tree. She sat up and groaned, spitting out some blood.

"That hurt! Seriously that was not called for!" Kagome growled back and jumped up, moving as fast as she could she swung behind the demon. Jumping toward him, she sunk her claws into his side, missing all of the vital arteries. Kagome sweat dropped, _Seems that I am rustier than my mom thought I would be. _Kagome shook her head and dodged the next attack. Focusing on her youki she brought forth her fox fire and disintegrated the demon. She sighed, she had been trying to practice her hand to hand fighting, but she still was not good at it. She had already gotten the hang of her fox fire, now she was trying to get familiar with her speed, strength, and claws. Needless to say, she still needed a lot of work.

_Geez, that was the 7th youkai that has attacked me in the last 3 hours. Go figure, they all smell like Naraku. He's probably trying to test how much strength I have. It's been 2 ½ days since I released the concealment spell. That's odd that Inuyasha hasn't come looking for the strong aura considering I am in his forest. _She thought as she unconsciously rubbed her stomach where the demon had stuck her.

"Hey dumb Fox, turn around and I won't stick Tessaiga down your throat!"

_Speak of the devil_ _isn't that ironic, _thought Kagome as she sighed and turned around.

As she turned around she heard six audible gasps. Everyone, including Kaede, all standing in battle stances with their weapons ready, was staring at her like her head was on fire.

"What!" Kagome screamed "don't you know it's rude to stare and close your mouth Shippo you are not a codfish," Kagome reprimanded

"KAGOME!" Everyone except Shippo screamed, as her fox ears twitched and flattened against her head.

"What's a codfish?" Shippo asked looking really confused.

"Not so loud, I can hear you just fine, or at least I could," Kagome complained, she smiled at Shippo, "It's just an expression, don't worry about it Shippo." He nodded and jumped up into her arms.

"Kagome, can you please, please tell us what is going on and why you are a youkai." Sango asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement, wondering what it was that they had missed.

"Yes well it turns out that I have always been a kitsune/miko youkai. I am very strong and can do many things; I was born in my time, but my family is actually from this era. My mother is from my time; my father is from this time. My father stayed in my time until there was trouble and came back here to take care of it. We don't know if he is even alive. I'm also really strong too, stronger than most demons, if not all, at least that's what my mom said." Kagome explained, smiling at her friends.

"But, my Lady Kagome, who is your father?" Miroku asked, hoping to help her know for sure.

"Well, he is kinda…sorta…."

"Spit it out Wench!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Sit! He is the Lord of the Southern Lands, Lord Arata."

_She's so beautiful, it's amazing_. Thought Inuyasha, staring hard at Kaogme. She was about 3in taller than she was while she was human, making her about 5'4". She had also filled out in certain areas. Her hair was down to about mid-thigh, and had gold and red streaks running through it. Her ears are tipped in gold, but have a red shine. Her tail is tipped in red but has a gold shine, and her eyes are a deep silver color with flecks of blue. She had a black kimono with red, silver and gold sakura blossoms all over it. Her hair was down and blowing in the wind, along with the kimono. The Kimono also had long slits up the side, revealing that hakama that she had on underneath, making it easier to move around and fight in.

"Yahoo, you can really be my mama now," exclaimed Shippo while hugging her tightly around the neck.

"Yes, I can Shippo, I can also teach you how to use your powers and help you learn to defend yourself," Kagome replied in a motherly tone.

"I love you too, mama," Shippo replied while trying to hold back tears. _I have a mama now,_ thought Shippo.

"Kagome, enough with the mushy stuff, you still have some explanations to give wench!" yelled Inuyasha breaking up the family moment.

"SIT!" CRASH!

"I'll tell you when I want to. So take a chill pill and go SIT (CRASH) down. In fact I think we all need to go SIT (BANG) down and take a break, to discuss this, nicely before I decided to SIT (SLAM) you all the way to America," and with that said, everyone walked away, except the hanyou that was still eating the dirt in a 10ft deep hole.

Everyone walked into Kaede's hut and sat down in their usual spots. Kagome took the pot from Kaede with a smile and offered to make the tea.

"Of course Kagome, ye are very kind."

Kagome smiled and went to work, getting the required herbs and putting them in the pot and leaving the mixture to come to a boil.

"Kagome, I have been wondering, you say you are a youkai, correct?" Kagome nodded with a smile. "So how is it that you are full blooded when you say your mother was from your time?" Miroku asked with curiosity on his face.

"Ya, wench, shouldn't you be half blood like me?" Inuyasha asked, brushing the last of the dirt off his body.

"Also, how do you still have your miko powers?" Sango added with a glare to Inuyasha, whose ears fell as he sat down in his spot.

"Well, my father found a drink to change my mother into a youkai, but she was already a miko, even though she didn't know it. The drink almost killed her, but she was able to survive the change and she still retained her miko powers. Shortly after that my father trained her in this era until she became pregnant, then they traveled to my time, for her to have me and Sota in the comfort of modern technology. After a few years my father left to return to his lands in this time. Since then my mother hasn't seen him, and assumed that he was dead. I am going to find out the truth." Everyone nodded, accepting the explanation.

"Mama, how come you looked and smelled like a human?" Kagome looked at Shippo, still unused to having him call her mama.

"Well when I was born, my mother and father decided that it was safer for me in my time to appear human, so they put a concealment spell on me to change my features to that of a human. Upon my return here, I removed that spell. When I was younger and my father was still around, he would take me to the dojo on our land, take off the spell, and show me how to use my powers. After he left my mother thought it would be easier to seal my memories of him along with conceal my look until I was older. She only told me all of this about four days ago."

"So this is what you were trying to tell us before that demon and Naraku attacked and Inuyasha saved Kikyo from Naraku's clutches and not you." Sango hit Miroku over the head with her hiraikotsu, telling him to shut up. Kagome tensed, and her eyes clouded over. "Yes Miroku, it was. I am going to the hot springs; would you like to come Sango?"

"Sure Kagome," Sango glared at Miroku, and followed Kagome.

Sango watched Kagome carefully as they got ready to enter the spring. She could see the tenseness in her friend's body. Mentally cursing Miroku, she stepped into the water and sighed at the wonderful feel of the water around her body. Kagome followed her in and let herself float in the water.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, did you have a question Sango?"

"Well, I was just wondering. Are you doing alright? With everything that has happened, you haven't even really talked about it."

"No, I haven't gotten to talk about it. I mean, I thought he would protect me; I never dreamed that he wouldn't try to figure out how to help us both. Even yelling to you or Miroku would have been better than just rushing to her. I mean, do I really mean so little to him? I got hurt, not just a scrape I got dropped from about fifteen feet, I'm lucky I was a demon, even though I didn't know it. I think that is the only reason I didn't get hurt worse. But with my powers bound, I still got two sprained ankles and a concussion. If I wasn't a miko and able to heal, then I wouldn't be doing good. And with being a demon, that was a really big shock. I'm used to it now, but when I first heard it, I was shocked. Now it is really cool, I can protect myself now, how awesome is that! Besides, I don't think I will ever trust Inuyasha to protect me again. He will always be my friend, but I won't let myself love him anymore. I'm too tired of being hurt, over and over again." Kagome stopped as tears started to go down her face. Sango stared with wide eyes, having no idea that Kagome had been bottling all of that inside. They both finished washing off, and got dressed.

"Sango?"

"Hmmm?"

"Am I a fool, for loving him, though I am trying not to?" Kagome asked as she started to cry again.

"No, Kagome. You are not a fool." Sango went and held Kagome as she cried, finally letting go of the love that was never meant to be.

Sfof: So I added quite a bit into this one, hope you all like it! Thanks for sticking with me and being patient!


	3. WHAT!

Sfof: Hey people I'm back, sorry it took so long.

Sesshy: No you're not.

Sfof: Fluffy don't you even start with me unless you want a repeat of last time.

Sesshy: -silence-

Sfof: I thought you didn't. So why don't you just do the disclaimer.

Sesshy: She doesn't own Inuyasha or me for that matter.

Sfof: On to the story. In reviews, PLEASE don't do flames, I have a very bad temper and flames make me MAD. I don't mind constructive criticism but please don't be mean.

**Chapter 3: WHAT!**

Kagome woke the next morning, noticing that most everyone else was already awake. Kagome yawned and climbed out of bed. After getting dressed in her Kimono, she walked out of the hut to see everyone sitting in various places. As soon as Sango noticed her, she walked over.

"Hey, with everything we talked about yesterday, does this mean we can train together?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Of course, and we can even have Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kilala join in too. Hey Kaede, could you maybe give me some pointers on my Miko powers?"

"Certainly, Kagome-sama," Kaede replied.

"Yay, I get to finally learn how to use my powers better!" Shippo jumped up and down, having always wanted to learn but not having someone able to teach him.

"Yep! I will teach you all that I know!" Kagome replied while rubbing him on his head.

"This is so cool, Mama. You can protect me and yourself without the help of that baka-inu." Shippo exclaimed happily, as he stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha.

"Hey, runt you shut up!" Inuyasha growled and started toward Shippo.

"Yikes!" Shippo ran between Kagome's legs and took off.

"I'm going to punch you so hard it will make your ancestors dizzy!" Inuyasha screamed at Shippo as he finally got a hold of him.

"Ack, Mama Inuyasha is going to kill me!" Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha, don't you even think about harming my kit! SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

(SLAM! CRASH! BANG! BOOM!)

Shippo froze. "Mama you called me your Kit?"

"Of course I did Shippo, you are my kit." Kagome replied confidently.

"Hey Lady Kagome, since you are a demon. Does that make you stronger than Inuyasha?" Sango asked out of curiosity.

"FEH! Even if she is stronger than me, she isn't stronger than Kikyo, she said it herself that she wasn't very good with her Miko powers, and she has yet to learn some of her demon powers. That is why Kikyo is here, she is going to join our group because I think that she can sense the jewel shards better." Revealed Inuyasha, and as he did Kikyo from the forest. Kagome couldn't help but bristle.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed, Kaede shook her head, wondering what Inuyasha was thinking.

"Oh you better be kidding Inuyasha! Or I swear I will put you through more pain than you could ever know!" Sango screamed at the top or her lungs with a nervous glace at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, we don't want her in our group!" Miroku practically screamed.

"Ya she smells like graveyard soil and bones!" Shippo added while holding his nose.

"Ye really don't think this is a good idea do ye Inuyasha?" asked Kaede

"Of course I do. She's a lot stronger than Kagome, even if she is a demon. She is stronger than Kagome can even realize, besides Kagome can't even release her aura."

Right when Inuyasha finished those thoughts, an extremely strong aura filled the whole clearing, an aura that had a lot of pain and anger in it. The aura belonged to Kagome, and she was mad.

CLIFFY! Hehehe couldn't help it –dodges flying objects-

Ok, so not a lot of changes to this chapter, I added a little, but mostly kept as is. I liked that it was kind of a filler and decided to leave it that way. Thanks everyone!


	4. Fluffy

Sfof: Hey I'm back.

Sesshy: I think they know that.

Sfof: Oh quiet Fluffy.

Sesshy: Don't call me Fluffy!

Sfof: Don't make me hurt you, Puppy.

Sesshy: PUPPY!

Sfof: Well I don't own Inuyasha or anything else for that matter.

Sesshy: I'm giving you five seconds. 1…..2…

Sfof: BYE! –Runs away-

**Chapter 4: Fluffy**

Everything Inuyasha said caused a flashback of the reason I took off the concealment spell in the first place.

-Flashback-

"Hey guys!" I'm back from my trip to my time." Then Kagome noticed Inuyasha was missing.

"Guys….where's Inuyasha." Silence "Where is he!" Kagome demanded.

"Ahhh…Lady Kagome…he went to find Kikyo," Miroku finally answered.

Kagome paled, "Oh, there was something that I wanted to show you guys, but I'll wait until he returns," she said in a shaky voice. She sat down near Sango, and started a conversation to get her mind off things. After a while Inuyasha still hadn't come back and Kagome was getting worried. She decided to go and look for him, ignoring everyone's protests, she headed off into the direction that she could sense Inuyasha in. As she was walking she heard talking coming from a clearing, so she changed her direction and headed over to investigate. After getting closer Kagome could tell who it was that was in the clearing. She stopped and stepped behind a tree. Using her miko powers to hide her scent and her aura. She peaked around the tree and held back a sob. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in an embrace, talking about her.

"I love you Kikyo, I promise you have all of my protection." Inuyasha guarantied Kikyo.

"What about my reincarnation? What would you do if we were both in danger? Who would you save?" asked Kikyo.

Before Inuyasha could answer an evil miasma filled the clearing.

"Yes Inuyasha, who would you save, I myself am very interested in your answer. Shall we find out?" With that said Naraku sent out a tentacle throwing Inuyasha into the trees and grabbing Kikyo around the waist. Another tentacle headed toward Kagome, she tried to run, but it wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides, so she couldn't purify it.

"Look here at our little eavesdropper, well except me." Inuyasha sat up and paled at what he saw before him. Naraku was holding both Kagome and Kikyo about fifteen feet up in the air. Both girls were struggling in his grip, though it was obvious that he was holding Kagome tighter, because of her gasping for breath.

"Naraku! Let them go!" Yelled Inuyasha, brandishing the Tessaiga.

"Poor choice of words, half-breed, let us find out who you will save." With that Naraku dropped both women. Both women let out a scream as they fell, Inuyasha dashed over and jumped up, catching Kikyo in mid-fall. Kagome hit the ground with a horrible thud. Sango and Miroku came into the clearing after hearing the screams, just in time to watch Inuyasha catch Kikyo and leave Kagome to fall.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku ran to their friend's side. "Kagome?" Miroku picked up Kagome and ran back to camp, Sango running ahead to get the first aid kit. A cut on Kagome's head, was large and bleeding, most likely it was the cause of her unconsciousness. Setting her down near the fire they both began to tend to her, Sango doing her best to calm Shippo as he worried.

"How is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he walked into the clearing. Sango whirled and punched him in the face as hard as she could.

"Leave, now! You have no right to ask if she is ok! You saved a dead clay bitch instead of Kagome who is alive! She fell over fifteen feet, of course she is not ok!" Sango turned back to her friend, hoping that she would be ok. Inuyasha huffed and ran out of the clearing.

-End Flashback-

Kagome was really sad, disappointed, and very angry. She made sure to show it in her aura as she released it. It washed over the group, including Rin, Jaken, and Lord Sesshoumaru, who had just walked out of the trees. Everyone, including Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru all felt comforted and safe, even though it was miko energy that was washing over them. However, Inuyasha and Kikyo fell to the ground in immense pain.

"Well Inuyasha, do you still think I can't control my powers. I can, very well actually. I may not seem so, but I have already surpassed Kikyo, in more ways than one. My miko and demon powers are both stronger than you'll ever know, even if they aren't perfected yet, there is still much that I can learn." Revealed Kagome as anger flashed in her eyes.

Kagome started to glow pink and float off the ground. Everyone backed away from her, even Sesshoumaru was on edge because of it. He did not know that his brother's companion was a demon. Nor that she was this powerful. Sesshoumaru shook his head at his brother being the fool he is. He stared at her, contemplating what she now was.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo, her eyes flashing. She blew up the ground right in front of them, causing them both to jump backwards.

"Let that be a warning to you both never to cross me again," warned Kagome, "or I swear I will purify you both straight back to hell."

"Kagome," everyone heard and flipped around. Sesshoumaru was standing there looking straight, at Kagome. Kagome calmed her aura and pulled it back inside her body, letting her feet touch the ground once again.

_He called her by name?! _Everyone thought simultaneously.

"Yes," Kagome answered, d_ang_ _he's Hot, ACK! I did not just think that, BAD MIND! _Kagome shook her head to get rid of her thoughts, before turning fully toward Sesshoumaru.

"If you and your pack would like, you could join forces with our pack to search for the jewel shards. I think that you and your friends would be a powerful addition. It would pay to have more people who can defend and think for themselves." Sesshoumaru offered with a glare toward Jaken.

"HER PACK!? This is my pack, I am the alpha, I lead it!" retorted Inuyasha, "Besides they would never do that, you're the enemy. Not to mention you're rude and cold. You're Mister I-have-an-icicle-up-my-ass.!" Inuyasha insulted. Sesshoumaru growled. Everyone glared at Inuyasha.

"SSSSIIIIIITTTTT!"

(SSSSLLLLLAAAAAAMMMMMMM!)

As they all turned to look at Kagome, everyone's eyes widened when they saw the anger on her face.

"Don't insult Lord Sesshoumaru! Especially since you have no room to talk. You're the one who is always first to run into a fight, Sesshoumaru just fights back. So if you want to call anyone rude, it should be YOU!" She yelled. Everyone's eyes widened even more. Even Sesshoumaru had a slight look of surprise on his face.

"We'd be glad to join with you and your pack, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome stated with a small bow and everyone else nodded their heads with no hesitation. Inuyasha and Kikyo let their mouths fall open. With that said all of them walked off leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo with their mouths still open.

-Later-

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were leading the pack while Rin and Jaken were on Ah-Uh, Sango and Miroku were on Kilala. They had already dropped off Kaede at the village.

"Kagome, in order to repay you for you for your kindness, you are not required to call me Lord Sesshoumaru. Just Sesshoumaru will be fine." Sesshoumaru said while looking Kagome straight in the eye.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru" replied a bewildered Kagome. _Maybe traveling with Sesshoumaru won't be so bad; at least he calls me by name, _thought Kagome.

So what do you all think? Do you think I need to improve on anything? Any kind of advice would be nice. I really hope you all have enjoyed this story. I have worked really hard on it. Please keep reading and if you can please Review.

Sfof signing off.


	5. Stupid Demons

Sfof: sesshys-flame-of-faith

Sfof: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated. But hey, I'm trying. Here is one of my longest chapters. I'm working on getting them longer.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. –

_-Thoughts-_

"talking"

Normal

**Chapter 5: Stupid Demons **

"Sesshoumaru can we please take a break. We need to eat." Miroku begged. Kagome looked around at all of her friends, knowing that they were all tired. She knew that they couldn't stop, not with the demons that had been following them for a while.

"No" was Sesshoumarus curt reply.

"Hey guys, I know you're hungry but can't you sense the demons that are following us? That's why Sesshoumaru doesn't want to stop. He doesn't want to put Rin and Shippo in danger," Kagome shook her head at her friends.

"Ahhh….he he okay." Miroku intelligently replied, taking a nervous glance behind him. His right hand slowly creeping toward Sango's behind.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed, while everyone else sweat dropped. "Seriously now is hardly the time!"

"I guess that's his way of dealing with the fear?" Rin guessed, while giggling at Miroku, who was cowering behind Kagome to get away from the very angry Sango. They all laughed at the look of fear that was on his face.

As they were all distracted they didn't notice Sesshoumaru tense as a multitude of demons converged behind them. Kagome whirled around, pushing both children behind her. Sango and Miroku turned to see what had caused Kagome's change in attitude and paled at what they saw. The demons had surrounded them while they hadn't been paying attention. Sango and Miroku turned their backs to Kagome, creating a pocket with the kid's safe in the center.

_Damn, I thought we were going fast enough to keep ahead of them. How did I let them get so close? I see that Naraku has had a hand in this, his poison insects are everywhere. _Thought Sesshoumaru as he glanced over at the rest of his pack. They had formed a triangle around the kids, each watching the other's back so that none of them were exposed. He smirked at the closest demon and let his poison cover his claws. _Hn, I am glad to see that they follow Kagome so readily. _

The group slashed at any demon that came to close to their triangle. Carefully watching each other's movements, they made sure to cover any holes in their defense. Kagome watched as the demon steadily tried to start leading Sango and Miroku away from their triangle. She called out to them, trying to catch them before they got surrounded. Both turned to look at Kagome, and noticed how far they had been pulled away.

"Kagome! Behind you!" Sango screamed right as a demon went in to grab Kagome. She snarled and slashed him with her claws, turning to do the same to the one that took his place.

"Thanks!"

"Miroku!"

Kagome spun around to see what had made Sango sound so afraid, Miroku had begun to suck up all of the demons, and Naraku's poison insects that were with them.

"Miroku no, close it or you'll die!" Sango dove toward Miroku, heedless of what came up behind her. Kagome screamed as a demon threw her into a tree, knocking her out cold.

"Miroku stop! Rin, Shippo stay there!" Both kids obeyed without question, and Kagome jumped toward Miroku, grabbing the beads she wrapped them tightly around his wrist, closing the tunnel. She winced as she noticed the purple tint to his arm all the way to his elbow. She picked him up and set him near Sango.

"Mama!" Kagome's blood ran cold at the terror in Shippo's voice; she turned and blanched at the attack that was headed straight toward the children. She jumped toward the children, grabbed them in her arms and dropped into a ball curling around them, trying to protect them with her body.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping to high heaven that he could get to them in time. Kagome felt the arm wrap around her and looked up, Sesshoumaru was kneeling beside her, Tenseiga pulled out of its sheath.

"Hold onto me, and do not move," I nodded and held the children tighter with one arm, grabbing onto Sesshoumaru with the other. I saw him slam the Tenseiga into the ground before him. The blast separated around an invisible barrier, created by the sword, not even fazing us. The blast lasted a total of 2 minutes before it stopped collapsing on the ground, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you." He nodded in return, looking over toward the trees; Sango had gotten up and was moving around to the back of the horde. Sesshoumaru nodded, and she smirked in return.

"Kagome, are you and the children alright?"

Kagome looked up again in shock, "Yes, we are fine, not even a scratch."

Sesshoumaru nodded, looking back over to Sango, he readied his attack, just as Sango released her hiraikotsu, the demons running from her attack, unknowingly headed straight into Sesshoumaru's blast. All of the demons were obliterated, leaving only pieces behind.

"Four jewel shards…wow." Kagome walked over slicing Naraku's insects as they tried to grab the shards. "Oh no you don't," Kagome smirked, picking up each shard and purifying it, she smiled as they all turned a beautiful pure pink. She smiled, as far as she knew no one but Miroku was seriously hurt. Sango had a cut along her arm from being thrown into the tree, and a bump on the head. The kids thankfully weren't hurt. Jaken was grumbling about being thrown in the air like a rag doll, and Miroku was going to be down and out for a few days to get the poison out of his body. As far as she knew Sesshoumaru wasn't hurt either.

"Miroku!" Kagome ran to her friend's side, hoping to help him before it got too bad. She pulled up his sleeve and shook her head at his arm, purple all the way to his shoulder now.

"Shippo!" the kitsune looked at her with wide eyes. "Please grab my first aid kit from my bag." He ran off, diving into her pack from a run. The bag bulged a little as he moved around trying to locate the box.

"Got it!" He popped out and ran as fast as he could to Kagome.

"Thank you Shippo." He puffed out his chest in pride and watched Kagome help Miroku. First she gave him something to help with most poisons, she didn't know if it would do anything, but she could hope. Then she gave him some aspirin to help with his fever, and something to make him sleep.

"I think we need to find someplace nearby to camp. Miroku cannot be moved very far. " Sesshoumaru nodded and sent Jaken to look around for a suitable place. She smiled at him in thanks and grabbed some bandages and antiseptic from her bag, moving toward Sango next.

"You know, for four jewel shards, that wasn't too bad of a fight." Sango said, as Kagome wrapped up the wound on her arm.

"Yes, that is very true, we never got that many at once with Inuyasha, Naraku's bugs always took them away." Kagome replied, finishing up the wrap and moving to check on Ah-Un.

"That's because of Sesshoumaru-sama's strength," Rin exclaimed happily.

"I would have to agree with you Rin," I stated "If it weren't for Sesshoumaru I would be dead, so Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a while before he finally replied.

"You're welcome, Kagome, Thank you for protecting the kids," I replied. She looked at me stunned, than finally spoke.

"You're Welcome Sesshoumaru-sama, but you don't have to thank me, I did it because I'd rather myself get hurt than either Rin or Shippo. They shouldn't have to go through any more pain." She spoke confidently, then turned and walked away.

As she was walking away, he found a new respect for Kagome, A respect that he had never given anyone. _She is the princess, soon to be Lady of the Southern Lands. She was raised as a peasant but I believe she will be better fit to rule than all of the rest of us combined. With her kind heart, strong personality, quick mind and physical strength, she will be the best ruler this world has ever seen._ Sesshoumaru thought, he shook his head and moved over to the group.

Well I added a lot and changed a little bit of the plot in this one. Hope that you all like it!

Sfof signing off.


	6. BakaTaiyoukai

Sfof: Hey people, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. It was my birthday yesterday so I couldn't get on. But hey I'm 15! Yay me! Okay well hope you keep reading and please review. Just an FYI. Sesshoumaru acts a little out of character in this chapter because he's hurt. Just read and find out what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha like I said before if I did I would have killed Kikyo.

But hey I can dream can't I?

**Chapter 6: Baka-Taiyoukai**

Kags POV

We were walking at a relatively slow pace and I couldn't figure out why. None of us were hurt, at least not very bad. Is Sesshoumaru keeping something from me or what?

End POV

Begin Sesshys

-_It's getting worse; the pain should be dissipating by now. Why hasn't it gone away? I grimaced when a bush brushed my side. This wound should be half-way healed. Why hasn't it stopped hurting? This Sesshoumaru will not show pain, therefore I can not ask for assistance. Damn demon pride-._ I flinched when I felt a bush branch hit my side. _-Shit it opened up again.-_

End Sesshys POV

Begin Kags

-_Did Sesshoumaru flinch when that bush branch hit his side? Wait…is that the smell of blood-._ I froze. It's Sesshoumarus blood.

"We'll stop and rest here," Sesshoumaru stated in his usual cold tone. "I will return," he stated and disappeared. -_Maybe I should go after him? But than again, he would ask me if he needed help, wouldn't he. Oh…who am I kidding he's to proud to ask for help. Damn demon pride.- _I decided to follow him. I found him by the lake, along with the strong smell of his blood.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked

"What do you want, Kagome." He answered coldly, but I could tell he was trying not to flinch in pain. "Sesshoumaru, will you allow me to help you?" I asked shyly. "You did get this wound from saving me." I continued. "Kagome…Shit!" was all I heard him say right as Narakus aura washed over us.

End Kags POV

Begin Sesshys

To tell the truth, I was a little grateful to the Miko-demon for coming after me. But I would never say that out loud. She asked me if she could help right as I felt Narakus aura. I could tell she felt it too.

"Kuku…It's seems Lord Sesshoumaru has made a friend…Anomaru why don't you make friends with both of them..?" Naraku said before he ran off, and left his incarnation to do his dirty work.

"Filthy Bastard," I heard Kagome mutter and I couldn't agree more.

"Yes, I get to have some play time," Anomaru exclaimed sarcastically, as he started to laugh.

"Kagome," I whispered just loud enough so that only she could hear. "We need to kill him fast; you take his right I'll get the left." I explained quickly, not letting the incarnation see my pain. That way he didn't know I was injured. I saw Kagome shoot me a worried glance. I chuckled, really quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I muttered to calm her fears. _–Why do I not want her to be scared? Since when have I cared? Rin has really made me soft, I'm starting to have feelings.- _We both charged simultaneously. I saw my sword make contact, but I also saw a powerful attack come out of nowhere, and it was heading toward Kagomes back. The stupid incarnation was weak compared to both mine and Kagomes attacks, so he was killed quickly. But the unknown attack was still heading toward Kagome. She wouldn't be able to dodge, and I knew it. I ran to her and grabbed her around the waist. No time to get out the Tensaiga so I turned my back and took the blast for Kagome. When the blast hit us, I noticed Kagura flying away on her feather, so she launched the attack. I couldn't stand anymore so I let myself fall, but I didn't hit the ground. Kagome caught me and lowered me to the ground with my head in her lap.

"Why did you do that, Sesshoumaru? You were already injured, why?" I could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Kagome." I replied truthfully. _-What has happened to me? A couple months ago and I wouldn't have cared if she lived or died. Rin really made me soft and kagome is making me softer.- _I started to lose consciousness, Kagome was calling to me frantically, I looked at her. _-Even when crying she looks like a goddess…wait, I did not just think that I must be getting delusional.-_

"SESSHOUMARU!" I made eye contact to show her I was listening.

"Please, hold on, you've been poisoned but I won't let you die. I promise just hold on." She said frantically. "I know Kagome, I know you won't let me die." I said softly, because I couldn't talk very well but I wanted to comfort her. The last thing I heard was Kagome yelling out my name in grief before I slipped in to the darkness.

I know Sesshoumaru acts way out of character but hey he's hurt and hes starting to care form Kags so it was the only way for this chapter to work. I hope I didn't make him act to out of character. Well did you like this chapter? I'm getting them longer. Well please keep reading and review.

Sesshys-flame-of-faith signing off. -


	7. Alive? Promises too

Sfof: Hey everyone, this is a really short chapter. But I couldn't really figure out anything else to add so I just stopped the chapter.

Sesshy: Ya but go easy one her she had a long day.

Sfof: Thanks Sesshy –kisses Sesshys cheek-

Sesshy: -blushes- KEH!

Sfof: Well anyway, I don't own Inuyasha but I most defiantly can dream.

**Chapter 7: Alive? And promises.**

Sesshys POV

I was in darkness, I couldn't move, not that I really wanted to. I don't want to be here anymore. How do I get out of here, constant darkness? Wait, a voice? Somebody is calling my name, Kagome… her voice sounds terrified, I need to go to her. I have to calm her.

I shot up out of the bed I was in and somehow ended up in Kagomes arms. Wait hang on, I took a look around and realized I was in my castle. Kagome still had me clutched to her. I clung to her nervous that the darkness would claim me. (Come on, not even a lord wants to be in utter darkness. So Ya, I know it's out of character but hey it's my story and it's true too, no one wants to be in darkness, not even a Lord.) Not that I would admit it, to anyone.

I heard sobbing. I pulled away slightly to see kagome crying her head off.

"Kagome, what is it, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I thought you were going to die. I didn't want you to die, especially because of me. Sesshy… please never ever do that again. I don't know if I could live without you, now that I know you. Please don't leave me. Promise me you won't leave me." I was stunned. I didn't know what to do. I felt her pull me back into a bone crushing embrace. I hugged her back and stroked her hair, and let a low comforting growl out to calm her.

"I'll always be with you Kagome, I promise, no matter what how great a distance between us, or where you are I will always be there to get you out of danger." I promised to her. I pulled away slightly, as I grabbed something from inside my kimono.

"Kagome, this is for you. It has my family crest and a spell of protection." I explained pulling out a beautiful necklace. "It has a crescent moon pendent and the chain is made out of pure silver and dragon bone. The crescent moon is made out of my claws and fangs. It is where the spell is located. To complete the spell, I have to let a drop of my blood soak into the pendent. I also have to put a fang of mine on each side of the crescent moon.

"Wow…" was all she managed to get out.

The necklaces moon pendent shimmered when I let the blood soak into it. The moon now shimmers different colors of the rainbow, when put in the light. I pulled out my two front fangs, knowing I would have them back in about an hour. I used my claws to soften all of the edges. I placed them near the necklace and they were immediately pulled onto the necklace, like they were magnets.

"Kagome, I need a drop of your blood so the necklace will know who to put the protection spell on," I asked.

She pricked her finger and let a drop fall. I quickly grabbed her finger and licked the blood off. It healed instantly. We both looked down at the necklace to find that it now not only shimmered different colors, it also glowed all of the different colors. Not to mention it had both of our family crests on it, a shooting star inside the crescent moon, both of which looked almost like they were popping out of the necklace. (Think of something that is 3-D.)

"Kagome, never take this off… never, not for any reason what-so-ever. It will let me know where you are and when you are in danger and need my help. As long as you wear it, it will also give us a telepathic link. So we can always communicate." I explained while putting the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" She yelled as she flung herself into my arms.

"Your welcome, Kagome." I wrapped my arms around her and let her snuggle into my Haori. (sp?)

O.o What do you all think? I know their relationship is going fast. But I like it better when he doesn't hate her at first. Plus the way I see it is Sesshoumaru is a lord and I don't think he is dumb enough to make excuses, or to argue with himself. Besides it is my story. But hey if you keep reading, I'll give you a cookie. Okay so I can't really give you a cookie, but the more reviews I get the faster I write.

Sfof signing off.


	8. Playtime!

Sfof: Hey everyone sorry it took so long I've been a little sick. But now I'm back and here is also my longest chapter yet. I hope you like.

Sesshy: Ya, she has been sick, but she is better now. She did do her best with this chapter also.

Sfof: I don't own the T.V. show of Inuyasha. But I do own this story plot. Just an FYI, this is one of my favorite chapters. I think I did really well with writing this one. Sesshy is pretty out of character but hey. Like I said I believe that he wouldn't be dumb enough to make excuses about his feelings.

Sesshy is a big puppy. -

-Thoughts-

"Talking"

'_Kagomes and Sesshoumarus telepathic link'_

**Chapter 8: Playtime**

Kags POV

I was holding the necklace, while watching the kids torturing the toad, Jaken. Right now the y were dressing him up like a girl and trying to put make-up on him. I couldn't help it I started laughing at his predicament.

"Hey Kags!" I heard Sango yell and pull Miroku toward me.

"Hi guys, what have you been doing." I asked giving a sly look at Sango.

"Kagome! You've got to be kidding me." Sango yelled at me as she turned bright red.

"You're turning red." I couldn't help but taunt her, its way too easy.

"Ya well what about you, and Sesshoumaru, huh?" the laughter drained from my face. "What about us, we're just friends," I said blankly.

"Sure you are, we'll talk more tonight." Sango yelled while walking away. I watched them go with a smile on my face. –Man they fell hard, way hard, - I thought.

"Hello Kagome." I heard a deep voice behind me. I didn't even have to turn around. "How are you Sesshoumaru-sama?" While still not turning around. I wanted the heat to fade from the necklace; otherwise he would know I had been holding it. I felt a hand slip around my waist.

"Why are you not turning around? What are you hiding, Kagome?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm not hiding anything." I squeaked out while blushing at the closeness between us.

"Sure." He replied, while reaching toward the necklace. "You were holding this weren't you? It's okay Kagome. I won't laugh and you don't have to be scared of rejection."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru-sama." I said grabbing his had, which still had a hold of the necklace. He stepped in front of me and repositioned our hands so we grasped the necklace in between our hands.

"Remember Kagome, as long as you wear this necklace, I will always be by your side." Sesshoumaru promised. "And also Kagome, Just say Sesshoumaru, you are my equal, you have no need to say "Sama" or call me "Lord." He told me, my eyes widened when I felt him pull me into an embrace.

"Thank you Sesshy." I felt him smile and heard a small chuckle, but he didn't protest against the nickname. We stayed in each others embrace until we heard some giggling.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, aren't you supposed to turn into your true form today?" Rin inquired childishly.

"Yes, I am Rin." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Should we go into the house now than?"

"Yes, Rin would you also show Shippo his room?" He asked.

"Yay!" both kids shouted and ran away.

I couldn't help it I burst into laughter. Sesshoumaru quirked a brow.

"You find something amusing?" he asked with a smirk.

"No I just think you are good with kids." I complimented. I could have sworn I saw a pink tinge to his cheeks, but before I could look closer it disappeared. I was startled out of my reverie by Sesshoumarus voice.

"Are you okay, Kagome? You didn't get sick did you?" I was surprised to hear concern in his voce.

"Oh! Yes I'm fine I was just lost in thoughts. I'm sorry did you ask me something?" I asked.

"Yes I asked if you would stay with me when I transform."

"Of course." I replied quickly "As long as I'm not a bother to you."

"You couldn't ever be a bother Kagome." He told me and than began to transform. First his nose morphed into a dog's snout, than his fangs got longer and sharper. (Yes they grew back.) Then a bright light encircled him and I had to shield my eyes. When I opened them again I saw Sesshoumaru, the **REAL** Sesshoumaru looking at me with his beautiful golden eyes.

"So Magnificent." I utter under breath, but still loud enough that he could hear.

'_Thank you Kagome'_ I could see his smirk in my mind.

'_Umm… Hey Sesshoumaru, does this necklace give us more than a telepathic? Link because I just say your smirk in my mind.' _I asked in my head trying to get used to talking telepathically.

'_Yes, we can also send images to each other among other things that we are just going to have to find out. Now if you would please jump onto my back we can get out of here.' _ I laughed and jumped up. I buried my hands and face into his fur, just as he started to run.

'_I take it you like my fur.' _I giggled.

'_Yes it is very soft.' _I replied and laughed as I saw his smirk in my head.

'_Okay Sesshy, bring your ego back down to earth, before I decide to deflate it. By the way where are we going?' _I couldn't help but ask.

_We are going somewhere to play.' _I almost fell off his back.

'_PLAY!?' _ I yelled in my head.

'_Yes, keep in mind I am a dog, and even I need to have some time to play and get my energy out.' _I laughed.

Finally after quiet a while he finally started to descend. He touched ground and I hoped off of his back. My mouth dropped open at what I saw. Sesshoumaru, Lord of Ice, Mr. I-have-an-icicle-up-my-ass was playing. Rolling on the ground and playing in the dirt. He looked like an over grown puppy so naturally, I laughed.

I saw him look up at me with mischievous eyes. I laughed harder and ran away, because I knew he wouldn't hurt me, he just wanted to play. I felt something hit my backside and suddenly I was on Sesshoumarus snout.

'_Go hide Kagome, so I can find you. Hide in a hard place; I need to see how good my nose is working.' _He asked

'_Okay.' _ I said excitedly, he let me down and I ran to find a place to hide.

After about a half an hour of running at full speed I felt that I was far enough away so I hid in a strong smelling bush that completely hid my scent.After about 10 minuets, I heard a loud bark and saw Sesshoumaru looking down at me. He put his head down. I set my hand on his snout.

'_Maybe I should into my true form, that way you wouldn't have to worry about hurting or stepping on me.' _I offered.

'_How big is your true form?' _He asked back.

'_Oh…I come up to about your back. My head would be up to about you chine.' _I explained.

'_Very good, go ahead and transform.' _He replied, as I started to change into my fox form.

End Kags POV Begin Sesshys

I watched as she closed her eyes. First her ears turned more pointed and moved onto the top of her head, than her face turned into a fox face. I turned my face away as a bright light consumed her. When I opened my eyes again I was flabbergasted, she was beautiful. She was pitch black with piercing silver eyes with swirls of blue and violet. Her tail was tipped in red, with gold strips on it. Her ears were tipped in gold with red stripes on them. She still had the symbol of the southern lands on her forehead. I couldn't help it I walked forward and nuzzled her. What surprised me was she nuzzled me back. She trusts me, completely trusts me. I felt something stir inside me. I've never had anyone besides Rin, fully trust me. And she's a child. I nuzzled closer and she didn't mind. I closed my eyes and felt her do the same. She pulled back and I felt something wipe across my muzzle. My eyes flew open in surprise. I looked at her and she kissed me again. (When dogs, cats, foxes, and other animals kiss lick it is more to comfort or sooth friends and family. But it can show love, and does with them at least it does in my story) so she did kiss me the first time.

'_Why did you kiss me?' _I asked her.

'_Because I felt like it you seemed tense, I thought it would help. I'm sorry did it irritate you?' _She asked nervously.

'_No, it didn't irritate me.' _I replied while licking her muzzle to sooth her nerves.

'_Sesshy, you've changed. But I think it's for the better.' _She stated.

'_How so?' _I asked, damn my curiosity.

'_Well usually you're cold and distant. Now though, you're kind and gentle. I like it better when you're like this.' _She revealed.

'_Well good because it is only around you, Rin and possibly Shippo that I act like this.' _I told her, while nuzzling her neck. Wanting to keep it a secret that I thought of the Kit as a son of my own.

'_Good.' _Was her smug reply.

'_Hang on, are you only nice to Shippo because he is a play mate for Rin!?' _I sweatdropped, so much for secret.

'_No Kagome, to tell the truth. I've started to think of him as a son also, just as you think of Rin as a daughter.' _I noticed her look at me.

'_Oh Sesshy, you really have changed.' _ She said excitedly.

'_No I've gone soft, I just hope that it won't come back to haunt me.' _

'_It won't. I won't tell and neither will Rin or Shippo. So no one will know that you have gotten a little softer.' _She promised we stayed close to each other, until I felt her bit my ear and tug, I growled.

'_I still haven't been able to play.' _She complained. I tackled her to the ground and licked her muzzle.

'_Than let's play.' _I answered.

Hahaha Cliffy -

Sorry it was just too easy that, and my hands hurt from typing. Please make sure and review. I'll see you all later.

Sfof-signing off.


	9. Beautifully Majestic

Sfof: GOMEN NASAI!! I didn't mean to take this long to update. I've not been felling very well, and I've had to do A LOT of homework. Stupid school, but hey I'm here now. Gomen, but this chapter isn't very long but I did my best with not felling well.

Sesshy: She really has done her best with being sick.

Sfof: OH! So sweet Sesshy.

Sesshy: Ya, get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, then I would be able to have demons as friends too. By the way lots of changes of POV in this Chapter so live with it.

_-_Thoughts-

"Talking"

'_Kagomes and Sesshoumarus Telepathic link'_

**Chapter 9: Beautifully Majestic**

Kags POV

I saw the mischievous look in his eyes, so I decided to play along. I smirked as evilly as I could and saw him falter. I used my tail to knock his two back legs out from under him. What I didn't comprehend is that he would fall on me!

Sesshys POV

I saw her smirk and instantly regretted my actions. Her tail swung out from underneath her and knocked my two back legs out from underneath me. I couldn't catch my balance quick enough to stop myself from falling on her.

Begin Readers POV

Sesshoumaru fell onto Kagome in a position that left very little to the imagination. Secretly though, neither of them wanted to move.

Sesshys POV

I positioned myself so I was standing over her so I wouldn't crush her, but I didn't move much. I saw that she was a little nervous so I let out a growl meant to sooth mates, hoping it would calm her nerves and not make her nerves worse. Amazingly she calmed right down after hearing the growl. I leaned down and started licking her muzzle to get rid of the rest of her unease. I stepped over so I was only on one side instead of standing over her.

Her eyes closed and I could tell that she was comfortable. She rolled onto her stomach but kept her face toward me. I lowered myself down beside her but kept licking her muzzle because I could tell she liked it, because she started to purr. (Foxes can purr, at least in my story, or at least something that sounds like purring. Also when they are in demon form they still have human thoughts.)

Begin Kags POV

I was a little uncomfortable but when I heard the growl I couldn't help but calm down. I felt him step over and start licking my muzzle. I started to purr. I tried to muffle it but it felt too good so I stopped. I decided to enjoy the attention so I rolled onto my stomach. I felt him lay down in front of me but he never stopped.

'_You still haven't gotten to play' _I heard him say telepathically.

'_That's okay' _I replied _'This is better.'_

'_We need to get back to the castle, it's almost dark.'_ He told me, while moving away.

I whimpered at the loss of his body next to mine. _'Can't we just sleep out here tonight? Sango, Miroku and Jaken can take care of the kids.' _I pleaded.

'_Very well' _he replied. I yipped in excitement. I saw him walk away into the forest, and then he stopped and barked at me, so I followed, wondering why he didn't just tell me to follow him.

We came to a clearing and my mouth dropped open. We were in a clearing of flowers with a lake at one end. Fireflies were everywhere and the smell was fantastic. The moon had already appeared and was shinning on the lake. I saw Sesshoumaru lay down right in front of the water. With the moonlight shinning on him he looked beautifully majestic. I walked over and started licking his muzzle from behind. After a while he closed his eyes and started to purr.

After a couple minuets his tail knocked my front feet out from underneath me. I yelped as I tumbled over him. He used his snout to push me closer and I didn't resist.

I snuggled up to him really close and smiled when I heard him start purring again. I put my paws over his then set my head down on them. I felt him set his head on mine then wrapped his tail around me. I returned the favor, by tangling my tail up with his, and then I fell asleep.

Sesshys POV

When she asked to stay, I just couldn't refuse her. I knew the others would take care of the kids. So I gave in and said yes. She yipped in happiness. I started to walk into the forest. I stopped and noticed she wasn't following me, so I barked at her. She took the hint and started to follow me.

When we go the clearing I saw her mouth drop. –Good, I was hoping she would like it-

I watched as the moon made her black fur shine. It also made the red and gold in her fur stand out more. She was beautiful, amazingly beautiful.

I turned around and walked to the lake to lie down. I felt her watching me and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. I heard her walk over and stand behind me. When I felt her start licking my muzzle I swallowed my pride and relaxed, shutting my eyes. After awhile I knocked her front feet out from underneath her and smiled when she yelped as she tumbled in front of me. I used my snout to pull her closer and was happy when she didn't resist. I started to purr when she snuggled against me. She put her paws over mine and set her head on both of them. I set my head down on hers, and wrapped my tail around her. I felt her tangle her tail around mine and smiled when I noticed she had fallen asleep. –Beautiful- was my last thought before I let sleep claim me.


	10. Possessive Morons

Sfof: GOMEN NASAI! It has taken me forever to update. Here's the story. My family went on vacation up to Topaz Mountain to collect some topaz gems. Well it's out in the desert, no electricity whatsoever. When we finally got home, my sister came over constantly and I hate being on the computer when she is right by me bugging me. So I had to convince my dad to let me use his laptop.

Sesshy: Ya but her dad won't let her use the computer to often.

Sfof: True so I have to type super fast like.

Disclaimer:

Sfof: Yes I own it it's mine. I wrote it, I thought it up! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!

Sesshy: -sweatdrops- - hits Sfof on the head- Sorry she gets a little crazy sometimes. She knows she doesn't own Inuyasha and Co.

Sfof: -rubs head gently- ANYWAY, on with the story! This is by far my longest chapter yet. I'm not very good at getting them very long but I think I did okay with this one. Plus I have fun writing this chapter. Read and find out why.

-Thoughts-

"Talking"

'_Kagomes and Sesshoumarus Telepathic link'_

**Chapter 10: Possessive Morons**

Shesshys POV

I woke up and saw that we were back into our human forms. Kagome was still fast asleep, so I took the time to study her in her human form. She was gorgeous, her hair was midnight black and her fox ears were black, and tipped in gold. The black though had a red shine. Her tail was similar but it was tipped in red with a gold shine. (A/N: She still has her ears and tail in her human form it's so you can identify her as a demon). Both similar to her true form. Her claws were really sharp (A/N: Hello! She's a fox of course they're sharp) and had a red strip on them. She had two red strips on her face and had the shooting star on her forehead symbolizing that she was the heir to the southern lands. All in all, she was beautiful.

-What feelings have you created in me Kagome?-

She stated to stir so I leaned down and licked her cheek. I smirked as her eyes shot open and she blushed.

'_Good Morning Sesshy, I trust you slept well' _I let a small smile form and she gasped.

"What is it?" I asked aloud instead of telepathically.

"Sesshy" she replied in the same way, "you really should smile more" she stated boldly.

"And why, pray tell is that?" I asked slyly.

"Because it makes you seem less heartless." She stated even more boldly then before, throwing in a smirk.

"Maybe I will, but only to you," I replied back with a smirk of my own.

"I'm glad you trust me Sesshoumaru it feels nice to know that you trust me so much." She spoke softly while licking my cheek a couple of times. (A/N: Even in their human forms they still have there animal instincts, that is why they are licking each other. NOT THAT WAY PERVERTS!)

"Of course I trust you Kagome. I trust you more then any other person. You are the soul person that this Sesshoumaru trusts with my life." I spoke softly to her, while using my finger to make her look me in the eye. She smiled softly and muttered "Thank You."

I was captured by those silver Iris's, I wanted to kiss her. –Aurgh, this isn't happening I can't be falling in love, it's not possible. Oh who cares?-

I lowered my head and almost reached her lips until a certain scent hit my nose. I brought up my head and lowered my hand while muttering a few curses toward my Half-brother.

I should leave it here.

But I'm not that mean

End Sesshys POV

Begin Kags POV

I flinched when I heard my name called.

-Damn it Inuyasha, you have the worst timing in the entire world, Sesshoumaru was going to kiss me. Hang on; SESSHOUMARU WAS GOING TO KISS ME! DAMN YOU INUYASHA, I HOPE YOU HAVE YOUR GRAVE PREPARED!! Wait do I want him to kiss me?- My thoughts were interrupted by a tiny voice yelling "MAMA!"

I turned only to have Rin clamp onto my leg and Shippo jump into my arms. I also saw Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Jaken and Ah-Un (A/N: Is that the dragons name that always travels with Sesshy?) walk out of the forest. On the other side of the clearing, Kikyo, Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta (A/N: Are those their names?) all followed Inuyasha out of the forest

Rin: "WHY!?"

Kagome: "THE!?"

Sango: "HELL!?"

Miroku: "ARE!?"

Shippo: "YOU!?"

Jaken: "ALL!?"

Sesshoumaru: "HERE!?"

Sesshoumarus comment was the calmest out of all of the yells but you could tell he was very angry as he stepped away from Kagome.

"I'm here to get you guys back, and Shut up you toad!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but he held fast.

"Let go of MY woman, Mutt face!" Kouga demanded, everyone sweatdropped.

"Some things never change." I mumbled, while Sango, Miroku and Shippo nodded their heads while Kilala gave a "MEW" of approval.

Inuyasha still had a hold of my wrist and Kouga was trying to get him to let go. I couldn't say "SIT" because that would bring me down with him. I kept trying to get my hand free of their grips because my wrist was really starting to ache. I grimaced as Kougas claws' sunk into my skin drawing blood.

A growl sounded behind all of us and we whirled around to see who let the growl out. Sesshoumaru was glaring at Kouga and Inuyasha. I whimpered, asking him for help as some of my blood dropped to the ground. He readily answered my call. His eyes flashed red and he threw Inuyasha away from me and punched Kouga in the jaw, making him fly back about ten feet. Inuyasha tried to run back to me but a possessive growl from Sesshoumaru stopped him. Kikyo grabbed him a dragged him backward. Hakaku and Ginta helped Kouga up as well as held him back because a certain demon lord was PISSED OFF!

Sango and Miroku grabbed Rin and Shippo to keep them away from me. I froze as I saw the red eyed Sesshoumaru walking toward me. I wouldn't move but I didn't like seeing him so angry. He took my wrist gently and licked the blood off causing the pain to stop almost instantly. He than pulled me into a hug and bared his fangs at Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Let go of my woman." Kouga snarled "I'll kill you for touching her." He threatened. My eyes widened when I saw him pull out of Hakaku and Ginta holds only to rush at Sesshoumaru. "Baka" I muttered as Sesshoumaru pushed me behind him. Sango and Miroku both slowly approached. I was surprised to see his eyes glance at them and he nodded his approval. -His youkai side trusts Sango and Miroku, but… they're human!?-

My mind was buzzing as Sango and Miroku bandaged the claw marks on my wrist.

Sesshoumarus eyes were still red and he still had his fangs bared.

–I have to calm him down, before he kills Inuyasha and Kouga.-

I ignored the gasps as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Sesshoumaru from behind. I snuggled as close to him as I could get. He calmed a bit, but his eyes were still red.

"Sesshy," I whimpered closing my eyes "You promised you wouldn't leave me, you won't will you?" I let go of him with one hand to grasp our necklace. "Please don't leave me."

I felt him pull out of the embrace and I thought he left until I felt his hand reposition mine so we grasped our necklace between our hands like we had the other day.

"Never." He uttered so that only I could hear as he pulled me into him while planting a kiss on my forehead. I clung to him as I tried to hold back tears.

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Jaken and Kilala all had their mouths open in surprise.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, Please Leave." I stated softly but firmly.

"No! I'm not leaving you with that stupid mutt!" Inuyasha refused. I told Shippo, Kilala, Sesshoumaru and Jaken, to cover their ears while I flattened mine against my head.

"SIT! -CRASH- Don't call him a mutt you stupid Asshole!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Even with their ears covered all the demons flinched and my yell. (A/N: Except Sesshy -) "You need to leave, Inuyasha NOW!"

"Leave Inuyasha! You've caused Kagome enough pain!" Sango yelled furiously. Kilala mewed in agreement.

"I agree Inuyasha, you should go." Miroku stated in a calm voice that left no room for argument.

"Go Away!" Rin yelled.

"Get Lost, Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed.

"Leave my Lords Land, and let Lady Kagome be." I gasped but let a little smile form as Jaken defended me and gave me the title.

"Get Off **MY** Lands Little Brother." Sesshoumaru said in an ultra calm scary voice. Everyone took a step back and Inuyasha flinched. I smirked at the way everyone was scared of Sesshoumaru, when I wasn't nervous at all.

"No I won't leave with out Kagome." Inuyasha replied calmly.

A loud "SIT!" rang through the forest, followed by a deafening crash. All demons within a four mile radius covered their ears. Everyone near Kagome kept them covered, knowing there was more to come.

"Oi, what the hell was that for wench?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"SIT! -BANG- Don't call me Wench!" I replied in kind

"Stupid Bitch!" He countered.

"SIT! -SLAM- I'm not a bitch, I'm a Fox, get it right. Technically since you mated Kikyo, she's the bitch." I pointed out.

"How did…?" he trailed off.

"How did I know? I can smell it all over both of you, and frankly I find it disturbing, your with a corpse." I grimaced. "Maybe I should thank you Inuyasha." I continued, not giving him a chance to recover. "If you hadn't gone with Kikyo, all of us would still be traveling with you. So Thanks Inuyasha for opening our eyes." I explained sarcastically.

Everyone smirked, including Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha we are not going to travel with you. You betrayed us. Give me time and maybe I can forgive you but I won't travel with Kikyo. Just leave and take Kikyo and Kouga with you." I pleaded. But I couldn't help but blanch when I saw his ears droop.

"Okay, I'll leave, I hope you can forgive me, Kagome." And with that he turned o walk away. I stepped out of Sesshoumarus embrace and caught his hand.

"Inuyasha, I'll always forgive you. I hope you can forgive me." His ears perked up and his eyes got brighter. "Just keep in mind she's not the real Kikyo, she's just a copy. The real Kikyo would never make you promise to go to hell with her." He gave a slight nod and a smile.

"I'll see you later Kagome, for sure." He let his trademark smirk show before walking over to grab Kouga. With Inuyasha, Hakaku and Ginta combined they were able to drag Kouga away with the clay pot following. Everyone (except Sesshoumaru) breathed a sigh of relief that they were gone.

"I have to scout, Kagome please accompany me." Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"Okay, catch you later guys." I waved and followed Sesshoumaru.

After a little bit of running Sesshoumaru made an abrupt stop. I skidded to a halt to avoid running into him. Right when I was about to ask what was wrong, Sesshoumaru whirled around and slammed me into a tree. I whimpered as a piece of bark dug into my back.

"WHY!?" Sesshoumaru shouted furiously.

"Huh? Why what?" I asked.

"Why do you still care about him?" he asked angrily. "How can you still love him even after he's hurt you so much? Why do you still put yourself through that torture, knowing he will never love you back? You wait for him and turn other potential mates away. Why?" he asked while still clutching me tightly, though he has pulled me away from the tree.

I saw confusion and anger in his eyes and knew that whatever happened between the two brothers, they never forgave each other.

"Sesshoumaru," I started softly and he loosened his grip. "I have to forgive him he is one of my best friends. I can't just abandon him after all we have been through together. Ya he's hurt me, but I've hurt him too. I love him and that is why I forgive him. But I don't love him like you think I do." I stated calmly and smiled as he quirked a brow. "He is more like a brother to me. Yes I used to love him as more than a brother. But I realized that I could never be first in his heart, because of my connection to Kikyo. Whenever he saw me, he would always see Kikyo. I can't really hate Inuyasha or Kikyo, because they didn't ask for Naraku to trick them, he just did it because of his lust for Kikyo. I will always love Inuyasha, but only as a brother. That is why Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and I always forgive him, we are a family. The only family some of us have left.

Some day I hope you can tell me what happened between you two to make you hate each other so much. That way maybe I can help you forgive each other. You are the only family each of you has left. Maybe you should finally forgive and forget. The least you could do is be civil to each other and not fight to the death every time you set eyes on the other." He glanced at what used to be his left arm. I smiled and pulled his tail off his shoulder and put it onto mine to keep it clean, I then removed his armor and pulled down the left side of his haori. (A/N: Sesshoumarus bare chest, excuse me while I drool for a moment o) He looked at me suspiciously for a moment but didn't pull away.

-You really do trust me, don't you Sesshoumaru.-

I looked into his eyes just as my hand started to glow blue. I let my miko powers flow into him to regenerate his arm. Slowly it started to work. After about Five minuets the arm was fully restored and I fell forward into his arms out of exhaustion. Sesshoumaru caught me with both of his arms. I noticed him glance at his new arm with surprise.

"How…?" he trailed off.

"Being a Miko demon has its perks, I just let my healing powers flow through me to regenerate your arm." I explained slowly being drained from using so much power all at once.

"I apologize, I should not have lost my temper." He stated.

I couldn't help it, I exploded in laughter which just increased as he quirked a brow.

"Don't -laughs- sound so -more laughs- serious, it's an apology -giggles- not an -giggles again- order." I tried to talk in between my laughing and it didn't work out all to well.

His lips turned up and he chuckled. I froze.

"What?" He asked exasperatedly.

"You…Just laughed, or at least chuckled. You really should laugh more, it makes you look even more regal." I suddenly found the ground very interesting.

I felt a finger pull my face up to look at him. I could tell I was bright red even as I fought to keep the blush down. He smiled, not a very big one but a smile. Not one of his sad smiles, but a full on one in a million, beautiful smiles. (A/N: Sesshoumaru SMILING! Excuse me while I go drool againo) He leaned forward and licked my cheek. Than pulled me into an embrace and nuzzled my neck. I tilted my neck to give him better access.

"Thank you, Kagome. I'm glad you smile because when you smile, it makes me want to smile. Thank you for giving back my arm, also. It will be nice to have two arms again. By the way remember, I told you not to be scared of rejection. You are still wearing the necklace aren't you?" I pulled it our from under my shirt. He took a hold of it. "Don't hide it under your clothes. It needs to be visible. If other demons see this they will know you are protected by the southern and western lands. If they can't see it they won't know." He explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry I just thought you wouldn't want the others to see you gave it to me. I am a little lower class then you." I revealed.

"No you aren't. Technically the southern lands belong to you. Right now yes you are only the princess, but you are still the rightful heir. You will take the land as soon as you know how to rule. Besides why would it matter?" he asked.

"I don't want people to think you've gone soft." I said softly.

"Thank you Kagome, but the only people I am soft to, are Rin, Shippo and you. Especially you." I smiled and threw myself back into his arms.

"Thank you Sesshy!" I said into his haori, "I think we should be getting back now." I grabbed his hand and started back to the castle. I smiled when he fell in step beside me, grasping my hand in return. I turned to him and smiled, earning a small smile back.

-Yep, traveling with Sesshoumaru is a lot better than traveling with Inuyasha.**-**

----------------------------------------------------

So, now do you all know why I had so much fun writing this chapter?

So what do you all think, Fluffy enough for you? I didn't want to have them kiss yet because I still think it is too soon. They will eventually though, don't worry. How did I do on this chapter? Was it long enough for you? Well help with the names and how to spell them would be nice. I could do with some Ideas to. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter that will probably be my longest one ever.

Sfof: Signing off


	11. Proposal?

Sfof: Hey People I'm Back. I am doing good, getting the update ready so fast. But the chapter isn't as long this time sorry everyone. Look at the bright side at least I'm updating, aren't I? I hope you like this chapter it's really funny.

Sesshy: Ya, she is very evil. You'll find out why just keep reading.

Sfof: I am not evil I am just a little bit of a trickster. Hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: STOP REMINDING ME ALREADY I KNOW IT ISN'T MINE!

"Talking"

-Thoughts-

'_Sesshoumarus and Kagomes telepathic link'_

**Chapter 11: Proposal??!!**

Kags POV

We arrived back at the castle just in time to hear a scream, followed by a resounding SMACK!

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled while following thorough with another slap just in case.

"Sango, you misunderstand me, my hand is cursed." Miroku defended "Why lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru, I see you have returned, what were you doing?" He asked with a perverted smile, while walking toward me, his right hand slowly creeping toward my behind.

"Hands where I can see them monk," Sesshoumaru said flatly with a glare directed toward Miroku.

"He He He," he scampered behind Sango for cover.

"Oh Great! Now you're a coward and a pervert, how lovely. ACK! HENTAI!" Sango whirled around and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Come on, Lady Sango you know I don't mean any harm." Miroku said innocently. Sango growled and mumbled something that sounded like 'Damn Monk and his stupid perfected innocent act,' before walking off.

I giggled as Miroku ran after her yelling. "Sango, there is something I must ask you!" I saw Sesshoumaru raise a brow.

"What?" I asked.

"I am sure as to what he is going to ask her, and I am certain she will say yes." He explained.

"You mean!!??" He pulled a box out of his haori.

"He requested of me to have this made for him, I refused to do it until he told me what he needed the ring for…" he broke off when we were interrupted by an excited yell.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" it was Sango, she had just accepted Miroku's proposal.

I ran towards Sango's scent to congratulate her and Miroku.

"Miroku, you finally did it! Way to go. Hey Sango, can't believe you said yes." I said slyly.

"It's not that hard to believe; besides you've known how long we've loved each other." Sand retorted.

"Touché" I replied with a smirk.

"When is the wedding? Sango jumped and whirled around to see Sesshoumaru smirking at her. I giggled and she glared at me.

"It's going to be after Naraku is killed." She explained.

"That's rational" he replied, while handing Miroku the ring. "But I suggest you all get ready we are going for the jewel shards. How many are left?" He asked

"Well, there is Kohaku's shard and Kouga's shards. We have about a third and Naraku has about a third and a half so there are about 10 left. Then again we got four of them so there are about 6 left. Unless Naraku has gotten more." I explained.

"Well than, let's go." Miroku exclaimed with his hand creeping toward Sango's behind.

Suddenly he froze and turned bright red. I exploded in laughter, along with Shippo.

Sango's hand was resting on Miroku's backside. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"It seems you were to slow, Monk." I started laughing harder and Sango joined in. Miroku, finally getting over his shock started laughing too. I finally got a hold of myself and gave Sango a high five.

"Way to go, Sango!" She smirked.

"What can I say? I know I'm good." We both started giggling.

"Can we just go please?" Miroku said irritated by being outsmarted.

"Yes let's go." Sesshoumaru ordered. We all grabbed our stuff and headed out, leaving the comfort of the castle behind. We had finally consented to bring the kids as long as they would let us train them to defend themselves.

It was late noon when we decided to stop and eat.

"Hey Kags, would you like to go train?" Sango asked.

"Sure, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, do you want to come?" I offered, "Rin you come if Sesshoumaru says so." I told the little girl.

"Oh Please!?" Rin begged.

"Very well but I will be observing." He relented.

We all walked into the next clearing to be in a large enough area.

"Sesshy, may I give Rin a weapon to train with?" I inquired. "I can heal her if she gets hurt to badly." I reassured.

"Very well, what weapon." He asked.

"I was thinking of Kunai's, and maybe a spiked whip, that I have. They would be easy to learn and keep her out of any direct danger of close combat, though we would still need to teach her close combat, just in case. Plus the weapons are light and easy to carry." I explained.

"Very good," He gave me a small smile "But I shall help train her." He stated, still having the small smile on his face.

"Kay!" I jumped up and licked his cheek before running off. I grabbed my back pack to get all of the stuff out while calling the kids. "Rin, Shippo, come here please."

"Yes mama?" Shippo scampered to me, followed closely by Rin.

"Rin, Kagome and I are going to train you." Sesshoumaru spoke very softly to Rin.

I grabbed the pouch with 100 Kunai's in it along with the whip. Then I turned and gave them to Rin, who stared at them in awe. The whip was very finely made. It was jet black with a white handle. The handle had a single key chain with two charms attached. One was the symbol of the southern lands the other was the symbol of the western lands. The spikes and the end were about 2 inches long and were gold or red.

"Shippo, I will teach you to use your fox magic a little more efficiently, but you will also learn how to use these and to channel you fox magic into them." I pulled out two short swords that were both shinning silver. One had a turquoise handle and the other had a violet handle. Both had little key chains, connected with the handles. The turquoise handle key chain was of a shooting star, I identical to the symbol of the southern lands. The violet handle had a crescent moon, identical to the symbol of the western lands. Shippo looked and both of them, struck absolutely silent.

"You both will learn how to use your respective weapons along with hand to hand close combat. You will be taught by both me and Sesshoumaru." Both of them nodded their little heads. I was surprised to see that neither of the children were weary of their weapons or buckling under their weight.

"Sango and Miroku will also assist in training you. Jaken may help also. You both, I believe will become very good fighters." I saw them smile and Sesshoumaru stepped behind them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, for encouragement, I don't really know.

"You're training…" He started

"Starts now." I Finished

END CHAPTER

HAHAHAHA CLIFFY!!!!

I'm so mean. Please keep reading.

I promise that I did my best describing the weapons, does everyone think I did a good job. Well I hope I did. Anyway hope you liked it, I sure had fun writing this chapter. By the way did I spell 'Kunai' right, any help on spelling would be nice and let me know if I am spelling anything wrong.

See you all later.

SFOF signing off.


	12. Training for All

Sfof: YES!! Hey everyone! It has been forever since I've updated huh? Well here I am now. With a new chapter that is pretty good. It's not as long as I hoped but it will do.

Sesshy: Ya, be thankful she's even updating.

Sfof: Be Nice fluffy or I will steal your sword again.

Sesshy: You wouldn't!

Sfof: Try ME!

Sesshy: -Mumbles- stupid human.

Sfof: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Sesshy: I didn't say anything.

Sfof: Ya sure I am going to let that one pass because I am still talking to my readers. Well anyway, a couple ideas would be nice no guaranties I'll use them but I am running out of ideas for my story. If you have and suggestions they would be most helpful! Well catch you later everyone, Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I own diddly-squat so don't sue me!

**Chapter 12: Training for All**

"Okay Shippo, I need you to watch me carefully. I will show you my fox-fire and I want you to observe and copy everything I do," Kagome explained.

"Okay Mama, I'll do my best. But when you want me to copy do you want me to just do the action or do you want me to use my fire while coping?" Shippo asked while watching a bug fly around his head.

"Just do the action; as soon as you get it right then you can start using the fire with it." Kagome replied while swatting the bug away from his head. "Also you can not let yourself be distracted by anything around you. Just concentrate on getting the attack right." Kagome explained again while making sure Shippo was listening.

"Got it!" Shippo exclaimed

"Okay, watch carefully," Kagome turned toward the trees of the forest and jumped into the air. As she rose up her left hand started to glow a turquoise color. She brought her hand back and yelled "Fox-Fire!" while shooting her hand down toward the trees. Fire shot out of her hand and wrapped around the trees nearest to her hand, immediately turning them to ashes. It then spread too many other trees, but before it could get out of hand kagome swiped her hand toward the fire and it went out. She then snapped her fingers and all of the trees were back to normal.

Everyone's eyes went back and forth between the newly restored trees and Kagome. Sesshoumaru let a small smile form which he quickly turned into a smirk.

"There Shippo, I need you to practice the moves until you get them right. Once you get them right let me know and I will come over to replenish the trees and you can start practicing on them with the fox-fire. Once you can ash at least 3 trees, your magic training is done." Kagome challenged while giving Shippo a reassuring smile.

Shippo gulped "O-okay Mama."

"Good, Start!" Shippo went immediately to work practicing Kagomes moves. "Now Rin, grab your pouch full of Kunais please and take them to Sesshoumaru." Kagome ordered.

She grabbed it and scampered to Sesshoumaru. "Okay Rin, watch Sesshoumaru Carefully. Watch how he takes time to aim and then throws." Rin turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru and watched as he grabbed 4 kunais and slipped them onto his fingers. He moved into the center of 4 trees and brought his hand up. He paused then in one quick movement sent all 4 of them careening into the center of each tree. He turned to Rin.

"Now Rin, I want you to use two Kunais and the center of two trees. As soon as you do that your accuracy training is done for the day. Kagome will then teach you how to maneuver the whip." Sesshoumaru explained.

"O-okay," Her face then took on a determined look. "Okay I'll do my best!"

"Hey Mama," Shippo Called "I can do the movements, can I practice with the fire now?"

"Of course Shippo, I'll be right there." Kagome Jogged over to Shippo and told him to start with the fire.

After about 10 minuets of grunting and angry yells, two triumphant cries were heard.

"I did it, I actually did it!" Rin screamed jumping up and down repeatedly.

"Holy crap, I did it Mama!" Shippo started to do a little victory dance.

"Well done you two!" Sango congratulated.

"Yes very good," Miroku praised, both of them having stopped sparing to congratulate the kids.

"Good Job you two!" Kagome praised while pulling them both into hugs.

"Now Shippo, Sesshoumaru is going to teach you how to use your swords while I teach Rin how to use her whip, Okay?" Kagome questioned while placing a kiss on the kitsune's head.

"Kay!" Shippo yelled and ran over to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshys POV

As the little fox kit ran toward me I let slip a small smile. He stopped and stared for a split second the returned the smile.

"Okay Kit, I want you to pull the swords out of their sheaths and get into a stance with your right foot and right hand, forward. Your left hand and foot should be behind." I explained while getting into the stance I just described.

"Okay, I'll do it," He said confidently and pulled out the two swords while slipping into the stance easily. I smirked.

"Good, it seems you are a natural swordsman." I pulled out the Tensaiga. "I will use this. It can not cut you but it can still cause bruises. So therefore use your fox speed and avoid the blade. When you can go for ten minuets with out getting hit by my blade, your training is done for today. Not to mention I will teach you how to spar tomorrow." The kit Smiled but didn't move.

"Good you held your stance. Now let us begin." I got ready to move, and then charged Shippo, knocking him off of his feet.

"Come on Kit; use the swords to block my attack. Then jump away. You foxes have more speed than most other demons." I explained with a demanding tone.

"Okay, I'll try." He replied

I charged again only this time I found my blade trapped between his, he pushed against me and jumped away.

"Good." I complimented "Now, keep avoiding me for 10 minuets, the monk will keep time on that thing that Kagome calls a stop watch. Now don't let me hit skin." I charged again and he blocked and jumped away. This went on for another 6 minuets before I backed him into a tree. His head shot around then focused on me. I slammed my sword toward him, only to see him slip between my legs and jump away. I smirked but he just smirked right back and blocked my next advances.

"Times UP!" Miroku called while stopping the watch. Shippo collapsed onto the ground with one sword holding him up.

"Good Shippo we are done for the day." I congratulated, he smiled and went to rest by the fire.

END Sesshys POV

BEGIN Kags POV

"Okay Rin, I'm going to show you how to use your spiked whip. It is very easy once you get the hand of it. You are already used to the kunais so now we start with the whip." I explained all of this while rummaging through my bag for my other whip. "Now I want you to be able to hit me, yes Rin you must attack me. I am a demon, and a miko, I will heal fast. But your training with the ship will be done for the day when you can hit me."

"Okay Kagome-Nee-Chan, I'll do my best!" Rin stated confidently.

"Good, Rin one thing you must do is let me know if I hurt you too badly. I've got to use a real weapon, because you won't learn if you don't get hurt. But if you do get hurt to bad I will heal you." I promised.

"Kay!" She stepped toward me and asked me to begin. I smirked at her boldness and charged. She jumped away and lashed out blindly with the whip. I stopped when I heard a whimper of pain. I noticed Rin drop to the ground and grab her face on the left side. I ran over and took her hands away from her face.

"Okay Rin, one thing you can never do is just lash out blindly with a whip like you just did. You have to know how to focus on a target, if you don't the whip will backlash you." I explained while using my miko powers to heal her.

"Feel better?" I asked

She nodded "Thank you Kagome-Chan" I smiled

"Shall we start over?" She nodded and got up. I charged and she lashed out with the whip while jumping away. I felt it slice into my arm. She started doing a victory dance. I used my whip and wrapped it around her ankle and pulled. She fell flat on her back, looking a little dazed.

"Just because you hit someone, doesn't mean they're incapacitated. Never let your guard down," I chastised while helping her up. She rubbed a bruise forming on her elbow.

"Sorry Rin, but I can't heal every wound you get other wise you'd never learn. The ping is to not get hit at all." I explained

"I hit you though does that mean we're done for today?" I smiled and nodded "But you need to practice even when we aren't training. Whenever you have some free time practice with your whip and the kunais. Tell Shippo to also." She nodded and ran over to Shippo, where the both started talking very fast.

"How did she do?" Sesshoumaru asked while walking toward me.

"Very good, she's better than I thought she would be. How was Shippo?" I replied

"He has Potential," he smiled fondly.

"Good, I was hoping he would." I laughed while looking up at the moon. I noticed him look up too. I leaned my head against his shoulder and smiled as he stepped closer to give me more support. He glanced down at me and I flashed him a smile which he returned with a small one of his own. We both looked back up to the moon with the smiles still on our faces.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sfof: WELL?! What do you all think? I had to add some fluff into this chapter. It just didn't really seem right without any fluff. Well did you enjoy it? Anyways any ideas would be good and it would be nice to have some help with spelling if anyone notices I spelled something wrong which I probably did. Well hope you like it. Just an FYI give me more reviews and I will defiantly update more. TTYL - it means I'll talk to you later

Sfof signing off!


	13. Spy? Whatever Works!

Sfof: Hey, I'm back! Here is the next chapter, Hope you all really like it. Oh for those of you that don't know, I am doing a story with my sister, Seritha. A lot of you might have read some of her stories, so if you want to, check out our combined story.

Sesshy: I think it is very well written, though she does have Seritha check all of her chapters.

Sfof: Ya, but only because she's the more experienced writer.

Sesshy: Oh! Touchy!

Sfof: Can it fluff boy!

Sesshy: -glares-

Sfof: -smirks- Keh! I win! Anyway, back to the story, I don't own any of the characters they belong to Takahashi-sama. But the plot is mine! SO ask if you want to use it.

"Talking"

-Thoughts-

Normal

'_Kagomes and Sesshoumarus Telepathic link'_

**Chapter 14: Spy!? Whatever works!**

Sesshoumaru and company walked in a dense forest waiting for the others to catch up.

-Kagome has been gone for quite a while.-

"Hey Lord Sesshoumaru, where did my mama go? She's been gone for quite a while." I turned as the fox kit jumped onto my shoulder.

"Kagome went scouting, to see if any jewel shards are near by. She can go faster if she is alone." I replied, absently rubbing the kits small head.

"How can she go faster?" he countered with another of his constant questions.

"Kagome is a fox, not unlike you, though her powers are way more advanced. She has the ability to change shape into many creatures. Her true form is a giant fox but she can turn into many things just by using her illusions." I explained while gently putting the kit behind Rin on Ah-Un.

"Oh…Okay." He smiled and went back to watching the scenery.

After a while we made camp for the night so the children and humans could rest. I was leaning against a tree watching over the group, when I heard rustling in the tree across from me. Both humans were instantly alert and moving toward the children, who had both already grabbed their weapons from their side. It seems that the last couple of weeks of training had indeed paid off.

When we looked up into the tree we saw a pair of eyes glowing an orange color. A small fox jumped out of the tree and walked happily toward us, her pitch black coat glinting in the moon light.

"Welcome back Kagome." I greeted with a small smile directed at her. She jumped onto my shoulder and licked my cheek. I let the smile grow so it was visible to everyone. She licked me again before jumping of my shoulder. I got a good look at her and realized she was a miniature of her true form. The same colors and markings, beautiful. She rubbed against everyone's legs and licked the children a couple of times, then went and sat by the fire with her tail neatly wrapped around her.

I grabbed a piece of deer meat that had been caught earlier, and tossed it to her. She caught it and immediately started to eat it. Everyone took a seat and waited patiently for her to finish eating. When she finished, she took on her human form.

"I love being a fox," She announced with a smug smile.

"Why? What happened Kagome?" Sango asked while slapping the monk who had just groped her. "Pervert!" She whispered under her breath.

"Well on the scout," She started "I found Kagura and Kanna, along with two jewel shard and a new incarnation of Narakus'. Kagura was explaining to the incarnation that he was to try and kidnap Rin and Shippo. I being a fox ran into the clearing, while pretending to chase a rabbit. The rabbit, I had asked to pretend to be scared of me and run toward the demons. I reassured the creature that I would not harm it so it agreed." I explained, giggling at the looks of confusion that everyone was giving me. "Maybe I should start at the beginning?" I laughed as everyone nodded their heads. "Okay, this is what happened…"

---FLASHBACK---

I walked toward the clearing and noticed Kanna and Kagura there, with someone else. Two jewel shards were glowing within Kagura's fist.

-Great, I'm all alone and I run into these buffoons. Brilliant choice of direction Kagome! Wait… Maybe I can trick her into dropping the shards, Wa-ho I have a plan, now to put it into action.-

I noticed a rabbit in a bush and nudged it. I laughed as it tried to run and fell over its big feet.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. But I could use your help. I need to get those two jewel shards, if you help me, I will put a spell on your den to keep out intruders." I offered.

"Sweet, I'll help you. You seem like a nice fox, what do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I need you to run toward those demons. I will be chasing you, so act like your running for your life. Then I want you to run between the tall girls legs," he looked at me skeptically. I gave him a reassuring smile and continued, "When I get there, I'm going to crash into her legs, causing her to drop the shards. I need you to grab the jewel shards and run into your den. I will then follow and once I know we're both safe, I will put the protection spell on your home. This spell will only allow friends into your den. Anyone with bad intentions will be repelled," I explained.

"Okay, sounds fun I guess I will do it, but you promise you won't hurt me or my family?" he asked, giving me a curious glance.

"Cross my heart," I smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, I will help," the rabbit replied while smiling back me.

"But, first lets listen a little bit to find out what they are up to," I suggested he smiled and gave me a nod. We both turned and started listening to the conversation going on in the clearing just a few feet away.

"Okay Raymaru, when you take the jewel shards, place them in your arms. Then you go find the inu-tachi and kidnap the children. That will most certainly get Kagome and Sesshoumaru mad enough that they will want to hunt down Naraku," We both gasped as we heard their plan.

-So, that's what their goal is, to get me and Sesshoumaru to go to Naraku, instead of him coming to us. Well we'll just see about that. How dare they threaten OUR children? Wait did I just……Oh who cares?-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the rabbit started talking again.

"Kidnap Children? How utterly cruel. How can they even think about doing this? I am now very glad that you asked me to help you. By doing what we are planning, it will stop them from getting the children, correct?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of Kagura, Kanna and this so called Raymaru.

"Yes, I am the Kagome they spoke of, and I'll be damned if I let them get a hold of Rin and Shippo." I revealed and smiled as he connected the dots in his head.

"So, you are the returned lady of the southern lands, the one traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru of the west. It is an honor to be in the presence of such a kind miko/demon," he stated while bowing. "My lady, my name is Kuro, leader of the snow rabbits of this land. If I may say so my lady, your illusions are very amazing. I had not the slightest idea it was you. Doing a little bit of spying are we?" he smiled and quirked a brow at me. I giggled at how cute he looked.

"Well, I am a fox, with the gift of tongues. It's only natural that I should spy," I explained in a funny tone. The rabbit let out a laugh.

"My Lady Kagome, I look forward to the time when you take over the throne of the southern lands. All rabbits will serve you faithfully. I can make sure of that, as I've already told you, I am leader of the snow rabbits only in this land, but it so happens that I have many friends in the southern lands, including the leader of the snow rabbits in the southern lands. I can guarantee that they will be your spies, once I tell them of your greatness, they will be glad to help in any way possible. They will be your eyes and ears; I will also spread word to other animal leaders. If you need us, all you have to do is call,"

He stated with a proud voice while keeping his ears low in respect. I bowed to him in thanks and laughed as his eyes went wide.

"You honor me Lady Kagome," He said in an awed voice, while staying in a low bow.

"Thank you my friend. Now let us spoil their plans." I watched as he smirked and dashed forward toward the group of demons. I laughed and gave chase, keeping two feet between us, so as to carry out the plan, and not make him uncomfortable.

END FLASHBACK

"So, that's what happened," I stated while looking around to everyone's faces.

"Wow Kagome, way to use your head, so did you put the spell on the rabbits den?" Sango asked after complimenting me.

"Yes I did, it was a rather easy spell, just had to gather some special herbs and put them around the den. Then all I had to do is say the incantation. It was very easy, though the rabbit family seemed elated," I explained.

"So did you get the jewel shards?" Miroku asked. I pushed my hand into my pocket and pulled out the two shards.

"Way to go Kagome!" Both he and Sand exclaimed.

"So, when is the wedding? Did you set a date yet?" I inquired while tactfully changing the subject away from me.

"No we aren't going to set a date until Naraku is dead, remember?" Sango reminded

"Dang it," Both me and Miroku cursed, before starting to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what do you all think of this chapter? Did you like? I hope it is long enough for everyone. I am getting better at making them longer, aren't I?

Any way, I hope you all find time to give me a review and to check out the new story that I am writing with my sister, Seritha. She is another good author with some pretty good stories. But if you like Kagome/Sesshoumaru then you will like our story.

Well that's all there is to say for now,

Sfof signing off


	14. Soul Bond

Sfof: Hey all, I'm finally back. I really hope that none of my readers lost interest in my story. I didn't mean to take this long to update, but you know how depression works. So as payment, I am making this an extra long chapter!

Sesshy: Ya, her boyfriend is ignoring her, her uncle killed himself, and her sister tried to kill herself. Talk about a bad luck.

Sfof: Shut up Sesshy!

Sesshy: What its true and you weren't going to tell them.

Sfof: Oh quiet you! Well that is all true but those are only some of the reasons, though they are the most pressing. My boyfriend or ex-boyfriend is ignoring me, but I still love him, how dumb am I?

Sesshy: You're not dumb, just a little slow. –Dodges flying objects-

Sfof: Can it puffball! –Throws any and all objects in range-

Sesshy: Okay, Okay, just do the disclaimer already, and don't kill me. –Runs to hide behind a big boulder-

Sfof: I don't own much, and the stuff that I do own isn't worth much but I do treasure my family and friends! (Including you Seritha!) I don't own Inuyasha though if I did, I would have a lot more money! Not to mention I would probably live in Japan, which I've never even been there, let alone live there.

"Talking"

_-_Thoughts_-_

Normal

'_Kagome's And Sesshoumaru's Telepathic Link'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Soul Bond**

Kagome jolted from her sleep, and looked around the campsite, knowing that something was missing. She looked over towards Sango and Miroku to find them wrapped in each others arms. She stifled a giggle and moved on, looking over Rin and Shippo cuddled against Ah-Un. I then noticed Jaken lying against a tree, with a snot bubble coming from his nose I grimaced then giggled silently.

I then shot out of my sleeping bag, finally registering what was missing. Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen, I sniffed the air and caught the scent of Naraku.

'_Shit, I don't think I can hold him off much longer!'_ I froze as these words flew through my head. _'Damn, I can't let him get to the campsite, they are all asleep. Unable to defend themselves. _Sesshoumaru was sending me his thoughts unintentionally. I jumped from my bag and ran out of the camp toward where I could smell Naraku, finally catching Sesshoumaru's scent near Naraku. –Baka! Fighting him all on your own, Baka, Baka, BAKA!-

Breaking through the tree line, I skidded to a halt in a clearing. Watching as Naraku and Sesshoumaru fought, I had to think of a way to interfere before Sesshoumaru got hurt. Thinking quickly, and mentally smacking myself for forgetting my bow, I grabbed a stick and hurled it with all her might at Naraku. Smirking as it imbedded itself into Naraku's side, transferring the pure energy into him. Not very proper, but it worked none the less.

"Damn miko, you shouldn't interfere." Naraku hissed at me, pulling the stick out of his side.

"Ya, well you know me, can't ever keep my nose in my own business." I growled, moving into a fighting stance. I gave Sesshoumaru a once over and noticed blood on his right shoulder and on his left side. I took a quick sniff and blanched as it was his blood, not Naraku's like I had been hoping.

'_Sesshoumaru, are you alright?'_

'_Yes, for the time being, I am losing too much blood though. His aim was true, he caught a vital artery.'_

'_Let's get rid of him fast so I can heal you, kay?'_

'_Agreed.'_

Sesshoumaru dropped his left hand from its position on his right shoulder, and moved into a stance not unlike Kagome's.

"Oh, so you're going to fight me together? Now that's not very fair, two against one." Naraku fake whined.

"You don't deserve fair, jerk. You deserve a swift kick in the…" I was cut off by Sesshoumaru moving forward to attack. I watched his movements, and immediately knew what he was planning. Moving into my position, I waited for the sign.

Sesshoumaru surged forward and struck at Naraku, swinging again as he dodged. Sesshoumaru jumped away and moved behind him. Kagome took that as her queue, and moved forward as Naraku was preoccupied trying to find out where Sesshoumaru had moved to. Moving quickly, Kagome grabbed a handful of pebbles and charged them with her power, before throwing them straight at Naraku's back.

"AHHHHH! You Filthy little wench!" Naraku screamed as the purification spread.

"Don't. Call. Her. That." Sesshoumaru moved quickly, slashing Naraku across the stomach before slamming the hilt of his sword onto his shoulder, breaking the bone.

"Damn…" Naraku disappeared in a cloud of thick miasma.

"Bloody hell," Sesshoumaru fell to his knees in pain and blood loss. Kagome was able to feel some of his pain, dew to the bond the necklace created.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome ran, and fell to her knees beside him, ripping off part of her fighting kimono to help slow the bleeding, before running to get her bag.

"Why, do I always get caught in these situations with you, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, allowing her to take care of his wounds.

"Well would you rather have Rin or Shippo see you like this?" Kagome asked in an 'I hope not tone.'"

"No, but it is always with you that I seem weak," Sesshoumaru hissed as Kagome put some disinfecting alcohol on the large gash in his side that had already began to heal.

"You never seem weak to me, Sesshoumaru. I have always admired you, for everything you are." Kagome replied while wrapping the last bandage once more so it wouldn't come off.

"Thank you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru caught her hand and held it to his face. Kagome blushed, but did not pull away.

"For what?" Kagome asked watching as Sesshoumaru held her hand.

"For coming, for hearing, I didn't send those thoughts to you Kagome," She gasped

"Then how…? How was I able to hear you?" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes while bringing her hand down to rest in his lap, putting it in between his hands.

"I believe that we have done something very rare. I believe we have created a soul bond. The worry you showed, by waking up when you sensed when I was not in the campsite, I believe has created it. A soul bond being a bond between our souls, making us aware of where the other is at all times. All we need to do is concentrate on one another and we will get the exact location.

I also believe we now share some powers also. I believe you now have my poison, and I now have a purity whip. Your eyes have also changed. Look at my eyes Kagome, what do you see?"

Kagome looked at the colors and gasped softly, instead of the normal black pupil his were a swirling silver color with flecks of blue and violet floating in them. His pupil looked exactly like Kagomes eyes, even the movement. Kagome grabbed a mirror from her bag and gasped again as she saw her eyes. Instead of her normal black pupil, she had gold with lighter and darker flecks in it. The gold was swirling in the opposite direction of the rest of the silver eye. Kagome glanced at Sesshoumarus eyes again and noticed that that his gold color now swirled, in the opposite direction of the pupil.

"Amazing," Kagome sighed and looked back at Sesshoumaru with a big smile. "So, now we have to find the other things we share huh?"

"I believe I already know one more." Sesshoumaru jumped into a tree and pulled Kagome down to settle between his legs. "I believe we now have the ability of telekinesis, by combining my powers and yours, that ability was created. Now, we must master it, but first we need sleep."

"We're not in the camp though," Kagome replied trying to stay awake but failing, Sesshoumaru's scent was lulling her to sleep.

"We will go back in the morning, for now sleep my dear Kagome." Sesshoumaru replied laying a soft kiss on her cheek, before nuzzling into her neck. Kagome smiled and let herself drift off to sleep, in the safe embrace of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome woke and gazed at the demon that had his arms around her. Feeling safe and content, she burrowed deeper into his arms. He sighed and pulled her closer in his sleep. She smiled and moved her hand over his face.

He smiled as he slowly awoke.

Both demons flinched as a loud call filled the air.

"KAGOME! SESSHOUMARU! Where are you!?" They heard Rin and Shippo call out to them moving under the tree they were resting in.

Kagome smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before jumping out of the tree to great her kids. Sesshoumaru broke out of his splendor and growled before following Kagome out of the tree. Shooting her a glare, he shook his head at the innocent smile she threw his way.

He walked into camp, and opened his mouth only to be silenced by Kagome. Pointing toward her friends she gave an evil smile, as she thought how she could use this to her advantage.

Walking forward she stopped right in front of them, before taking a deep breath.

"Demon! Demon! Run away it's a demon!!" Sango's hand that had been lying motionlessly on Miroku's shoulder flew up and smacked his face. Miroku's head that had been lying on the pillow fell off and hit a rock. Both people jumped up and grabbed their weapons, only to fall back down on the butt's.

Kagome, Shippo and Rin busted out laughing at their friends antics, watching as they struggled to gain a little dignity back. Both shoot looks to kill in Kagomes direction, when they finally were able to stand.

"What the hell was that for?" Sango growled, patting the dirt off her butt.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Miroku rubbed his head, sending another glare for good measure at the laughing people. Even Sesshoumaru was chuckling at Kagomes prank.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. It was just too good of an opportunity. Miroku will you please get the food ready while me and Sesshoumaru look for firewood.

"Fine," He grumbled in return, still sour.

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome into the woods and began to look for wood.

He glanced at her in the corner of his eye and decided to repay her for earlier. Walking toward her, he wrapped her in his arms from behind, causing her to drop all of the wood.

"Sesshoumaru…" She gasped as he started to lick and nibble on her neck. She bent her head, giving him better access to her neck.

"Yes," He asked rubbing circles on her stomach.

Kagome turned her head to look at him as he stopped his assault on her neck. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and turned in his arms, pulling herself up to lick his cheek. She settled back down, and gave him a big smile. Before pulling herself up again and kissing his forehead right over the mark of the western lands.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said huskily pulling her flush against his body. He returned the favor planting a kiss over her mark for the Southern lands. She gasped and almost fell, if not for his hold on her.

"Sesshy… Never let me go," Kagome placed her head beneath his chin and sighed.

"Not for anything," Sesshoumaru replied placing another kiss on the symbol, licking over it after. He then decided to see what would happen if he blew in her ear. She gasped and clung to him tighter.

"Wow… That felt weird." Kagome laughed and her ears twitched. Sesshoumaru chuckled and reluctantly let his hands drop. Kagome groaned and let her arms fall from their place also as they both caught the scent of Miroku and Sango heading there way.

"Quick, pick up some firewood!" Kagome whispered and both demons jumped into action, getting armfuls of wood right as the two broke through the trees.

"Hey, what is taking so long," Miroku asked, giving Sesshoumaru a wink.

"PERVERT! Nothing happened that is going on in your head right now," Sango growled knocking him out in one blow, "We'll meet you back at camp when you're done," Sango said before dragging off the unconscious monk.

Kagome started laughing, dropping the wood that was in her arms.

"That is just priceless," Kagome finally calmed herself picking the wood back up. "Let's get back to camp, Kay."

"Yes let's," Sesshoumaru looked straight into her eyes, before dropping the wood and moving swiftly to something behind her, slashing it to pieces, before it even got through the trees. Turning to look at Kagome, he found her in a fighting stance.

"What was that?" She asked moving forward.

"A demon after the shards no doubt," He replied, watching her walk toward him.

"Thank you for watching my back, Sesshy." Kagome moved forward and wrapped her arms around her in a quick hug. He returned it fully, before moving to pick up the sticks.

"Let's get back to camp," Kagome grabbed her pile up in one arm and moved to walk by his side. Sesshoumaru moved his bundle into one of his arms, dropping the other to grasp her hand. She stopped and glanced at their intertwined hands before smiling up at Sesshoumaru, and moving on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, Whew! Long chapter, took forever. Hope it's not to fluffy for you people. I enjoyed writing this chapter; it was a lot of fun. Please review and let me know how you like it. Sorry, I was gonna have them kiss, but I decided it's still a little to soon, don't hate me!

Anyway tell me how you like it and hopefully I'll get the next one up soon. I've got some ideas for it anyhow. Talk to all of you later, hope you liked the long chapie.

Sfof signing off!


	15. Well Don't Just Stand THERE!

Sfof: Well I've had some real good reviews so here's a shout out to my favorite and most loyal reviewers.

Seritha for one has been reviewing from the start. Very helpful and always positive. THANX SIS!

Emmyjenny has been review for almost every chapter, if not all of them. Very much appreciated, more than you can imagine.

Fluffy4ever has been giving really good reviews for a very long time. Thanx for all of the great support it really does help me write.

CobaltHeart has been very helpful with the advice area and very constructive too. Never been negative or down putting.

ShadowOwl has been very nice and agrees with me a lot, I like to be agreed with. Lol, just kidding but it is nice to be agreed with sometimes.

The Black Kitsune, a very helpful reviewer and was very sweet. I hope she didn't die of suspense. I can't even begin to say how nice you've been. Please keep up with the reviews.

Zoooey1991 is very sweet and I really like your story by the way, very well written. By the way your name is pretty cute too.

Phantom-Demon was very nice, and by the way we ALL want a soft sesshy, but it's so not gonna happen. And if we said that to his face we probably wouldn't be alive for very much longer huh?

Lilylover101 is very supportive and nice, thanx for reading my story. Do you like lilies or what cause of the name, just wondering!

Darklily16 has been reading and reviewing quite often. Thanx very much for the reviews and keep it up reviews like yours are what keep me writing.

Silver Volken Raven gave me my best review ever and this chapter is dedicated to her!

Hope you like it Silver!

PLEASE keep reviewing everyone, the better and longer reviews the quicker the update!

Sesshy: Wow that took forever, so many names –eyes go swirly-

Sfof: Oh don't you complain little puppy or I might just have to scream.

Sesshy: You wouldn't…

Sfof: Oh wouldn't I? –takes a deep breath-

Sesshy: -lunges forward to cover mouth- Can't we just do the disclaimer and get on with the chapter? While saving my ears the scorching pain.

Sfof: Fine –pushes hand away- I don't own Inuyasha and co. I wish I did but I don't and I never will.

-Thoughts-

"Talking"

Normal

'_Kagomes and Sesshoumarus telepathic link'_

_K_

_S_

_K_

_S_

**Chapter 17:** **Well Don't Just Stand THERE!**

"Hey Kags, come to the hot spring with me?" Sango asked, moving into a sitting position.

"Sure, I'll get my bag," grabbing her bag she went to join Sango. Turning she asked, "Hey Sesshoumaru?" His eyes darted toward her to show he was listing, "Mind keeping the monk within your sights for us?" A grunt and a glare toward Miroku was her only reply. She giggled before walking to the spring to bath. Calling over her shoulder she told them the kids were coming too.

"Stay put monk, or I'll cut off your so called "cursed" hands," He brought out his claws to emphasize his point.

"Why, Lord Sesshoumaru! I am but a humble monk; there is no reason to be suspicious of me at all," He made a small move toward the spring, making the mistake of turning his head.

A barrel of water hit right in the middle of his head knocking him unconscious with one blow. Grumbling under his breath about hentai monks and pretty girls, Sesshoumaru launched into the nearest tree to await the return of the girls, keeping an eye on the perverted monk all the while.

K

S

K

S

K

S

K

S

"Hey Kags, so when are you gonna go home?" Sango asked snatching the shampoo out of Kagome's hand.

"I don't really know, I kind of want my family to meet Sesshoumaru, do you think he would come with me?" Kagome replied with a growl trying to get the shampoo back.

Both girls got a splash of water in their face, turning to look at the innocent little kit playing with a rubber ducky.

"Shippo…" Kagome broke off with a smirk, before throwing an illusion toward her son.

"ACK!" Shippo ducked under the water to escape the bird swiping at his head.

He came up sputtering a few minuets later throwing daggers at the laughing kitsune that is his adoptive mother.

"Man, we need to hire Sesshoumaru full time I haven't felt Miroku anywhere near us, finally a bath without a Pervert, peaking in on us every second." Sango sighed, sinking lower into the spring.

"Ya, it is really nice," Kagome replied rinsing the conditioner from her hair.

"Hey, momma we'll meet you at the campsite kay," Shippo and Rin both climbed out of the spring to go back to the campsite.

"Okay, but be sure to call out if you need help," Kagome yelled after them.

A muffled 'Kay' was her only reply followed by lots of giggles and some huffs.

Kagome shook her head and giggled, "I will never understand them, I mean…" Kagome stiffened, sniffing the air before gasping and grabbing her clothes.

"Hey, what is it Kagome?" Sango grabbed her clothes to, drying herself quickly, before dressing. Sesshoumaru broke through the trees with a kit on his shoulder and a little girl in his arms.

"Kilala!" The said neko youkai transformed into her bigger form to have the children sit on her back.

"Somebody please tell me what is going on!" Miroku yelled stumbling into the small area.

"Demons, heading this way fast." Kagome replied grabbing her favorite weapon out of her pack. Gasps all around followed the reveal of her custom made weapon, a gift from her mother and father. A swallow of swift profile, a rainbow swallow to be precise. (If you've played chromo cross, it's Surges' weapon, kay?) Gold lining in the anti-slip grips, the handle and blades made out of the strongest material known as rainbow, the lightest weapon material found in the world, it can not break.

The handle was also imbued with demon bones of the powerful sort. One very sharp, very deadly blade at each end of the handle, both blades of course had two fangs in them, one fang from her mother and one from her father. Her father had this made for her when she was still very small. (If you have ever played Chromo Cross, Then its Serge's weapon, with differences but it's the same type.)

"Kagome, what…what is that?" Sango had absolute awe in her voice, staring at the weapon glinting in different colors. Everyone was having similar reactions though Sesshoumaru only showed a slight widening of his eyes.

"This is a swallow, a very powerful weapon, and a very useful one. My father had it made for me about two months before he was murdered. It has his aura and my mothers, along with one of their fangs in each blade. It is known as a swallow, with a blade each end of a handle. Its main ability is known as the soul sweep, it can send at least one hundred souls to the afterlife, whether they belong in heaven or hell. Many other abilities are also available but you will see those when I use them. Its name is the Tamashii-Doriimaa, (Soul Dreamer)." Kagome giggled at all of the faces that still looked stunned. She then tensed and turned to the other direction, looking at what appeared to be a giant cloud.

"Okay, show times over, we have ultimately ugly, angry, Naraku wannabes, heading this way fast, can we focus please." Kagome screeched snapping everyone out of the daze they had put themselves into.

Sango ran to get into her demon slayer outfit, while Miroku ran to grab his staff.

"Kilala, please take the kids to Ah-Un and Jaken then come back to assist us," Kagome asked the two tailed cat, who nodded and set out to do as she was told by her second mistress. (Ya, I think since Sango and kagome are like sisters, then Kilala will listen to Kagome when Sango isn't there.)

Kagome watched as the two tailed cat flew off, then turned to the oncoming cloud similar to a thunder storm.

"Wow, it kind of looks like a storm of some kind doesn't it?" Sango pointed out Kagomes, thoughts causing her to smirk.

"Ya, but there's a lot more than just thunder and lighting in that storm. Stay focused and watch each others back okay?" Everyone watched the cloud approach and readied themselves when the first ones broke off from the group.

Kilala landed near Sango and grabbed a nearby demon by the throat. Kagome side-swiped a lizard demon and punched a demon in the nose, slamming the bone up into its brain, killing it instantly.

-Well this is getting us no where- Kagome screamed in her head as she ducked a sword from an ugly slimy demon.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshoumaru said as he brought the sword down in an arch obliterating all demons in front of him.

-Ya! Now that is what I'm talking about!- Kagome laughed and spun her sword around in a circle.

"Soul Sweep!" Kagome cried and watched as all of the bodies of the demons in the clearing, disappeared in different colors of light, most red and some orange.

"Wow, Kagome, was that the soul sweep, that was amazing." Miroku said in huffs leaning over with his hands on his knees.

"Yes, that saves us a lot of work." Sango added leaning against Kilala to keep her balance while holding a bleeding leg.

"Heh told you it was a nifty weapon. It is my favorite though I do like whips also." Kagome smiled moving over to her bag. "Hey Sango, can you go on Kilala to get the kids, and take Miroku too, I think I might go home for a while kay?"

"Okay, Kagome, We'll head back to Kaede's village and set up shop there for a little while," Sango climbed onto Kilala with Miroku pulling himself up after her.

"Bye!" Kagome waved and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Hey, Sesshoumaru I was wondering if you'd like to come to my time with me and I can show you some things of the future?"

"Very well I shall accompany you to this future." He replied cocking his head to one side slightly. "May I ask as to why the demons souls turned different colors, most of them were red but some were yellow and I saw two or three that were purple, and one that was almost black, why were they like that," Sesshoumaru inquired

"Oh, that is the level of goodness the demon has. Purple is none at all, Red has very little, Yellow is about a quarter, Green is half, Pink is 75, and Blue and White is pure." Kagome replied with a smile.

"And Black? You skipped that one." Sesshoumaru pointed out, knowing that she had ment to skip it, and wanting to know why.

"Black? Black is the purest of evils, there is and never will be any good in a black soul. A black soul is a dammed soul to be locked is the deepest parts of hell forever. Never can a black soul be realeased or it will bring sorrow along with it along with destruction. Naraku, is a black-purple soul, and turning blacker. The blacker his soul gets, the more evil he becomes if he reaches all black, he will be almost impossible to beat. He will not feel pain, and he will not feel sorrow. He will be the most powerful being, driven by hatred. Though even if he does go all black, he can be beaten, it will just take alot of time and patience, not to mention power. If possible we need to beat him before he turns all black, for if he turns all black it will take much more than the Shikon-no-Tama to beat him." Kagome replied in a somber voice, trembling once in a while.

"What is it Kagome?" Sesshoumaru walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"If he turns all black, I've got to be the one to banish him to the deepest parts of hell, any souls that turn black, have got to be sent there by the pure miko of the shikon-no-tama, and that is me, the jewel came out of my body. I've got to send the black souls to hell, and not only that but the deepest and most evil parts of hell. And I don't want to!"

"Shhhh...Kagome it's going to be okay." Sesshoumaru wrapped her in his arms until she calmed down. "Shall we head to the well Kagome?"

"Okay, and Sesshy?" He looked down at her "Thank you."

He nodded and pulled her into a tighter hug, kissing her forhead. "No problem Kagome, absoulutly no problem. He licked he cheek a couple of times before stepping away. Kagome cocked her head and smiled as he changed into his true form.

_-Join me?-_

_-You got it- _She replied and transformed. He stepped forward and nuzzled her licking her muzzle and purring. She purred back and retured the kisses, before nuzzling him once more. He barked and jumped into the air. Growling Kagome followed suit, immediatly getting ahead with her fox spead before falling in pace beside him. He rubbed his head against her before speeding up, she licked his muzzle and followed suit, heading for Kaede's village.

K

S

K

S

Well what do you all think, Good or bad tell me in a review and I will improve either way. Hope you all liked the chapter, sorry there was no fluff but I thought I needed to take a break and have some action in it. Good or bad tell me kay; please keep with me through the rest. THANX EVERYONE! ALL OF MY REVIEWERS INCLUDED!!!


	16. Modern times and Dog Demons Oh Crap!

Sfof: Hey, I'm back, it's been a while hasn't it

Sfof: Hey, I'm back, it's been a while hasn't it. Sorry about that school has been really hard lately and it's getting closer to the end of the year.

Sesshy: I still don't see the reason that you go to that infernal building.

Sfof: Because I have to in order to get a better education. Plus I don't really have a choice Sesshy.

Sesshy: Useless.

Sfof: Anyway back to the story, well you know the drill I don't own it and I never will so don't even think about suing me because it really won't blow over to well. Oh and just as an FYI, I don't know Kagome's mothers' name okay, so don't blame me for making up one.

-Thoughts-

"Talking"

'_Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's telepathic link'_

* * *

**Modern times + Dog Demons, Run Away Kagome!**

As they neared the well they both slowed down considerably. Excited to get home Kagome was practically rolling in the air. Sesshoumaru barked a laugh which she just snorted at and landed just before the well, immediately changing back into their human forms, both went toward the well.

"Kagome how is it that the well works for you?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down into what looked like a normal well.

"Well I don't really know but we all have our own theories, mine being that it is because of the Shikon no Tama's power that allows me to travel through time," Kagome replied in a thoughtful tone moving toward the well. "All I really know is that the Shikon jewel came out of my body when I was fifteen and it was my first time being here. It was when I met Inuyasha the first time too."

"And what did my idiot half-brother do?" Sesshoumaru growled out looking ready to kill.

"How do you know he did anything, hmmm?" Kagome asked another question on top of Sesshoumaru's.

"Because he is my idiot half-brother and I would expect no less," Kagome laughed

"Well lets go to my time and perhaps I will tell you then, but right now I would really like to see my mother," With that Kagome grabbed his hand and jumped down the well.

Sesshoumaru grimaced waiting to hit the bottom of the well, after a while he opened them and was immediately stuck with a bright blue light. Closing them quickly he opened them again slower and watched as the swirls and different hues of blue flew by. Then all at once they stopped and his feet hit solid ground.

"Okay, we're here in my time. My mom should be making diner right about now, oh by the way when we go out you might want to cover your nose," Kagome headed up the steps with her sleeve covering her nose, glancing at Sesshoumaru she rolled her eyes when she realized he wasn't going to cover his nose.

"You're funeral," She muttered under her breath and opened the door.

Almost instantly Sesshoumaru had to fight to stay conscious as a million and one new, different smells assaulted his nose all at once. Letting her nose adjust kagome walked over to him and brought his face down into the crook of her neck, using her scent to drown out the others. When Sesshoumaru realized what she was doing he pulled her closer and burrowed deeper into her neck, breathing in as much of her scent as he could.

"Are you okay now Sesshoumaru?" Kagome pulled away slightly and smiled when he swayed slightly before finding his center of balance again.

"Perhaps I should have followed your advice Kagome, I have learned that lesson well," Sesshoumaru replied staying close to her as they began to walk toward the house.

"Yes, well I knew it would happen, when Inuyasha first came here he fainted and wouldn't wake up for a while, it was really funny actually," Kagome giggled at the memory and smiled as she heard Sesshoumaru chuckle. Smiling Kagome led the way to the door of a house that looked remarkably like a shrine; Sesshoumaru looking around noticed the tree to the left of the well house.

"Kagome, is that the Tree of Ages," Sesshoumaru tried to hide the curiosity in his voice and only half succeeded.

"Ya, it survived the five hundred years and is still very healthy, though it only bloomed the first time in the summer of my sixteenth year, after I had released Inuyasha from the spell Kikyo put him under,"

"Did that have something to do with the spell or was it someone else's doing?" Sesshoumaru asked following Kagome to what looked like the front of the shrine.

"We don't really know, all we know is that now it blooms every year," Kagome replied, pausing to look at the tree while grabbing for Sesshoumarus hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet my family, but first a few rules that you really should follow." Kagome turned to face him with the glint in her eye that told Sesshoumaru that if he dared to not follow the rules there would be hell to pay. "Okay, rule one: no killings, absolutely none at all, rule two: you have to keep your markings hidden along with your ears, rule three: favor my mother please, she means well, she is just, well, a mother." Sesshoumaru growled and nodded his head slowly.

"Okay, then lets go, oh, by the way my little brother has a tendency to be loud obnoxious and a little annoying at times, but please don't hurt him, alright?" Kagome paused as Sesshoumaru tugged on her hand a little which was still grasped in his.

"If it would hurt you any way, this Sesshoumaru would refrain from doing it, if that entails being nice to your family then so be it," Kagome flashed him a grateful smile and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"Kagome! Who is that man you are kissing!? You get your tiny-pint-sized little but in here this instant and explain!" Both demons flinched and covered their ears. Kagome flashed an apologetic smile at Sesshoumaru and moved to follow her mother inside, motioning for him to follow.

"Mom, calm down, this demon is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, he is obviously from the feudal era," Kagome gripped her mother out, while glaring at her little brother who was eying Sesshoumarus tail. Gripping her upper arm Sesshoumaru moved so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"What have I told you about calling me 'Lord,' Kagome?" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear. Kagome couldn't repress a shiver as she felt Sesshoumaru's breath on her neck.

Kagome's mother looked at them closely and smiled, "Welcome then Lord Sesshoumaru, my name is Mya Higurashi, and you are welcome here as long as you like," Mya smiled at the way the demon was holding onto her daughter, knowing that there was something there.

"Thanks Mom, it's nice to be home, I've missed you," Kagome walked toward her mother and pulled her into a hug. Kagome's mother let her concealment spell shimmer then fall, as she embraced her daughter. Mya Higurashi was a full blooded snow kitsune youkai, she had brilliantly white shinning hair with strips of red in them, and her eyes had a green tattoo over them along with two lime green stripes on her cheeks. Souta walked toward his sister and hugged her, only coming up to about her waist, letting his concealment spell fall as well. Unlike her, Souta had taken after Ken Higurashi, Kagomes father. Kagome had taken after her mother and became a full blooded Kitsune youkai, Souta however was a white bangle tiger youkai, he had long white and black hair that looked like a tiger's fur, and he had red orange stripes on his cheeks along with the same color tattoo over his eyes.

Their father however had been an orange bangle tiger, with orange and black long hair with the red orange coloring. They all figured that Souta became a White bangle tiger because of his mother being a snow kitsune. Kagome however they could not explain for she was a midnight kitsune, who were even rarer then the snow kitsune's. Sesshoumaru looked on with keen interest at the family that should have been like his, until his father had married the human and had Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked away glaring at the wall.

Kagomes head snapped around to look at him; she kissed her brother and mother on their heads and moved to Sesshoumaru grabbing his hand.

"We're gonna go upstairs for a minuet to get cleaned up, we'll be down for dinner," Kagome walked up the stairs with Sesshoumaru in tow. Moving to her room, she walked in and shut the door before moving to the bed. Sitting down she patted the area next to her and smiled as Sesshoumaru moved to sit beside her still not making eye contact.

"Sesshoumaru, what is it, why did you look so hurt downstairs, did we do something wrong?' Kagome watched him worriedly moving to grab his hand, as soon as she touched him he pulled away and stood up.

"It's nothing Kagome, don't worry yourself over me, I will be alright," kagome heard his voice crack slightly, though if you didn't know Sesshoumaru you would have been unable to detect it.

"Sesshoumaru it is not nothing why can you not tell me what it is?" Kagome stood up and walking to him, watching as he glared out the window, walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist, offering what comfort she could, for what she didn't understand.

"When I was a cub, my father doted upon my mother; he loved her, and me. Then when I was about two hundred years old my mother was attacked by a pack of snake youkai, she was able to defend herself against ten or twenty, but when their numbers started to double and triple, she could not keep it up. She called to my father who ran to her aid; sadly he did not reach her in time, and came just as the snake youkai left. He went to my mother and stayed with her as she died,"

"What about the Tensaiga, couldn't he revive her?" Kagome asked softly.

"He had not had the Tensaiga created yet, it was because of this reason that he had it commissioned in the first place. My father locked himself in the study for weeks, and I began to loath the man that could not save my mother. Then after ten years he was on a scout and saw a group of humans getting attacked by some snake youkai, the same ones that had killed my mother. He went into a rage and slaughtered them all, he would have gone on to the humans had he not broken down. One of the humans, a princess to be exact went to him, he did not move or attack, but even then the humans did not feel safe. The princess went to him to give him her thanks, until she heard my fathers whimper. The men had heard it to and lowered their weapons, the princess walked toward my father and embraced him, and he fell into her arms and never left. I resented my father for taking another mate, I did not care that she was human I only cared that I felt he had betrayed my mother. I did not like her or accept her, nor did I ever forgive my father. My only goal was to get stronger, so that when I took a mate the same would not befall my beloved. That goal was turned and twisted with my grief and eventually became a quest for power that I was powerless to stop. Even long after my father had died, I still did not forgive him, or his new mate, I resented Inuyasha because I believed that he should never have come into our lives, I believed that he was at fault. Every time that I would need a mother or a father, they both went to Inuyasha, and ignored me. I felt that I was not needed, and so I never learned in my cub-hood, how to love, or what it was like to be cared for," Sesshoumaru placed his hands on the window edge and gripped it harder and harder, the wood began to splinter and crack under his strength. Kagome moved in front of him and made him release his grip on the edge before he collapsed into her arms. Holding him as tightly as she could, she spoke comforting words into his ears.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I should not have burdened you with the story of my child-hood," Kagome pulled him up to see he actually had tears in his eyes, though he was refusing to let them fall. Kagome smiled and pulled him up wiping at his eyes to erase the unshed tears.

"When ever you need me Sesshoumaru, I'm here and I will not judge you, I promise,"

Kagome smiled while still holding Sesshoumaru in her embrace. Sesshoumaru looked at her before slowly sitting up, still keeping eye contact. Moving their hands so that they were grasped together, he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"Kagome…Thank you," Sesshoumaru dropped his head slightly and placed a small, chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. Kagome gasped and watched as a slight blush appeared on Sesshoumarus cheeks, sure that hers mirrored his. Moving slightly forward, she returned the gesture on the corner of his mouth, showing him that she was okay with it. He smiled slightly and pulled her forward, causing her lips to crash into his. Kagome's insides exploded in pleasure, as did Sesshoumarus, both of them experiencing feelings that were entirely new to them. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome flush against him causing Kagome to let out a slight gasp, using this to his advantage, he plunged in to taste her, she tasted like strawberries and vanilla, tongues fighting for dominance, they stayed until they need to breath. Pulling apart slowly Kagome willed her breathing pattern to slow down along with her heart rate. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at her flushed face causing her to smack his arm. He laughed one of his rare true laughs and stood, pulling her up with him. Placing a small chaste kiss on her lips, he pulled her into a hug, burying his face into her hair. Kagome smiled and ran her hands through his hair.

"We might want to clean up a little now," Kagome pulled away, before moving to her dresser to pull out some clothes. "I'm gonna go shower, I'll be out in a couple minuets," Sesshoumaru moved behind her and grabbed her waist. Turning her around, he placed another kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"I will see you after you get out of this…what is a shower anyway?" Kagome laughed and took his hand walking toward the bathroom.

"This is the bathroom; this curtain is what keeps you out of sight while you shower. A shower is a contraption that makes the water fall on you, kind of like a waterfall. In it you can wash yourself off and make sure you stay clean," Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"Am I to use this thing after you are done with it?" Sesshoumaru asked, glancing at the knobs wearily.

"Yes, unless you would like to stay dirty and sweaty from the trip to the well," Kagome laughed when Sesshoumaru leveled a glare her way.

"Okay I am going to shower, I will show you how to work it after I am done, oh, and we are going to have to go shopping to get you some clothes that you can wear in this time period," Kagome shooed him out so she could begin her shower.

* * *

Moving down the stairs Sesshoumaru moved to sit by Kagome's mother.

"Mrs. Higurashi, this Sesshoumaru was wondering if you would allow me and Kagome to train in the shrine?" Sesshoumaru asked hoping he and Kagome would be allowed to train the telekinesis power they had acquired after the soul bond.

"As long as Kagome puts up the notice-me-not spell then that would be fine, as long as you allow Souta and me to train with you. Oh and call me Mya dear, if you care for my daughter then you have my approval," Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide.

"How…" Sesshoumaru couldn't form the question that he wanted to ask.

"Oh dear, don't try to understand how I do it, I am a mother it's my job to know everything that happens with my daughter. Just, don't hurt her or you will regret it," Mya's hands started to glow a light blue as her miko powers surfaced. Sesshoumaru took a small step back.

"I have no intention of hurting your daughter Mya, nor do I want to," Sesshoumaru replied hoping he said what she wanted to hear. Mya smiled and stood up.

"I think you will be perfect for my daughter, better than that Inuyasha fellow was anyway. I do not mind him being her friend, but a lover I don't think I could handle, you on the other hand I think would be good for her, just don't hurt her. And, do me a favor, keep her safe in the past, I do not want to lose my only daughter, my children are all I have left," Sesshoumaru smiled and gave a slight bow.

"I will do what I can Mya, I will protect her with my life," Sesshoumaru waited to hear her reaction.

"Just do one thing, I know you would die for her, but don't, do her the ultimate favor and don't die for her, live for her," With that said Mya stood and placed a small kiss on his cheek before leaving the room.

Sesshoumaru fell onto the couch, wondering if this family could possibly accept him the way his own had failed too.

* * *

Okay, how did you like it? I hope I did good, but that was my first ever kissing scene, so let me know how I did and some ideas or advice on how to do it from now on would be most welcome, cause I had NO clue what I was doing.

Well hope you like the chapter; sorry it took so long to get it up. I tried I just am still suffering from writers block. Let me know how I did and please REVIEW. 


	17. Author's Note!

Hey all! Sfof here, I just wanted to let you all know that I am going to start working on my stories again! Yay! Ya I know I have been gone for like ever, but I graduated High school, and now I am married as well. I have missed writing, but I had a lot of depression and things going on in my life that made it hard. But...now I'm back and ready to write again. I will be going over my stories and reviewing them, fixing mistakes and adding a little, especially to the smaller chapters. Thanks to all of you for your kindness, I really appreciate it! 


End file.
